


Night time on the Meteor.

by NepkatForever97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepkatForever97/pseuds/NepkatForever97
Summary: Ok so originally I posted this on fanfiction.net but it kinda sucks there so Im gonna post this story here now. I'll copy the words from thereOkay so this time I thought I should try something more serious now that I am old enough to understand grammer better. Nepkat it still my OTP so don't like don't read. I know that Nepeta died in murderstuck okay. This is an Au where that doesn't happen. Also it might turn into lemon later so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! kthxbai
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas





	1. What Hapenned Before?

Chapter 1: What Hapenned Before?

A/n: Okay so this time I thought I should try something more serious now that I am old enough to understand grammer better. Nepkat it still my OTP so don't like don't read. I know that Nepeta died in murderstuck okay. This is an Au where that doesn't happen. Also it might turn into lemon later so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! kthxbai

3 years is a long time. Day after day there's nothing to do but wait for the time to pass. Nepeta was doing just that when the door to her room opened and she looked up at him. But it wasn't Equius. Equus had died to gamzee before they left and she was very sad about it. She almost got him back too, but he got away before she could claw at him. It was Dave.

"sup" he said. Dave was cool and nice to her about what happened to her morail but it was still not enough for her especially since so many things had happened since they started the game. Nepeta said "I don't know." "it feels like I can't do anything right anymore." She looked at her broken wrist, which was in a cast so it didn't hurt as much.

"don't say that." replyed Dave. "you should come and hang out with us like old times."

"Its not the same." replayed Nepeta.

"i know you miss equios but you shouldn't be cowering in your room like this. it's not a good look for you. and even karkat misses you, even though he says he doesn't." That made Nepeta perk up her ears. Karkat missed her? "Ok I guess I'll come." she said. "but she was actually kind of excited about it.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Jam

Nepeta and dave waked into the room where there friends were hanging out with each other. "where's rose" said Dave. Rose and Kanaya had gone to sleep so it was just Karkat and Terezi. "THEY WENT TO SLEEP." said Karkat. "oh okay." Dave and Nepeta sat down on the couch with them. Karkat was looking at her and she started to blush and looked away.

"GR33T1NGS N3P3T4." spoke Terezi in her teasing voice with her huge grin on her face. But Nepeta was pretty sure that Terezi didn't like her very much since she knew they were both had a crush on Karkat. She was kind of creepy but Nepeta didn't want to be mean. "Hi.. "said Nepeta softly. Kind of regretting coming here. "WHAT WERE YOU MOPING ABOUT ANYWAY?" Karkat asked harshly. Dave elbowed him but not that hard since they were friends. "OW FUCK"

"dont be mean to Nepeta. shes trying her best." "OKAY FINE JEEZ." SORRY."

"Its' okay Karkat." Nepeta said and she smiled because he was cute even though he was mean sometimes. The room was silent for a moment and Nepeta felt awkward.

"ok i guess now is a good time as any." said Dave suddenly and jumped up. Terezi looked confused and Karkat just put his forehead in his hand because what was about to happen was really dumb. "since nepeta is so bummered out about equius i thought we could have one of those feelings jams that karkat told me about" Dave explained. "STRIDER I CAN NOT EVEN BEGIN TO EXPLAIN HOW STUPID YOU ARE BEING RIGHT NOW. EVERYBODY KNOWS FROM WHEN THEY ARE A GRUB THAT FEELINGS JAMS HAVE TO HAVE A PILE OF STUFF TO FEEL IN. ITS NOT THAT HARD, HONESTLY."

"karkat shut up i know that but thats retarded." Nepeta giggled because Dave was right and karkat was only get's cuter when he's angry. " we can have it right here in this room while everyone's together."

"Aw Dave. You really shouldnt have. I'm kind of embarasing." She looked at karkat and blushed and Karkat looked even angrier. Dave laughed in an understanding way. "that's exactly why we should do it."

"OK4Y LOS3RS Terezi said. "YOU C4N T4LK ABOUT YOUR L4M3 F33L1NGS 4ND B3 T1R3D TOMOROW. 1'M GO1NG TO B3D. >:]" She left and walked quickly away into the dark. Karkat almost went after her but Dave grabed his arm and he sat down again. "OH MY GOG LET ME GO. YOU AND NEPETA CAN MAKE OUT OR WHATEVER BY YOURSELVES." Dave glared under his movie shades and Nepeta blushed again. Dave is not really her type but she was glad that he was here to help since Karkat seems to listen to him sometimes.

"dont be a douchebag. i don't want to have to do this alone with her. she needs help." That seemed to get to him and he began to stop struggling. after we're done you can sleep for as long as you want. but right now we have to do this." "OKAY FINE. CAN YOU AT LEAST GET DRINKS FOR US OR SOMETHING BECAUSE THIS MAY TAKE A WHILE AND I DON'T WANT TO DIE OF THIRSTINESS IN THE MIDDLE." He went to get drinks for everyone leaving Karkat and Nepeta by themselves.

Karkat and Nepeta looked at each other and Nepeta started to blush more.He was playing with his hands in his lap but she really didn't want to look there. After a few minutes Karkat layed down on the couch (since it was an L couch he didn't have to lay on her) and grumpled thta Dave was probably jerking off or something. Nepeta didn't say anything for awhile. Then after ten minutes Karkat got up suddenly.

"OK I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOR STRIDER'S DUMB ASS TO GET DRINKS. PLUS I'M STARTING TO GET A LITTLE TIRE SO LETS HURRY UP AND GET THIS OVER WITH." Nepeta said "Ok" followed him out of the room into the meteor. Then they head a honk somewhere in the meteor and came to a stop in their tracks. "OH SHIT" said Karkat and grabed her hand. Nepeta was suddenly very hot and felt embarased but she was more scared so they ran out into the dim gray rooms together to find Dave quick before Gamzee could got him too.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery of Dave

"OH GOG DAVE" shouted Krakat. "WHERE ARE YOU?" They called out for Dave but they didn't find him. They heard another honking sound in the air way and Karkat almost screamed but covered his mouth with his hand that wasn't holding Nepeta's hand. Nepeta was so scared that she was shivvered and Karkat too. Then they saw the drinks that Dave was getting on the ground, all spilled everywhere still cold from the frigerator. Karkat ran out to them and crouched down and started to cry.

"WHY DAVE. NO...." Nepeta didn't know what to say so she just pet him until he stopped crying. Nepeta stated "Karkat we have to keep going or Gameze might find us" seriously. Karkat noded and they picked up the drinks for later and also to remember Dave by.

They kept running thorugh the dark halls until it was too dark to see and they had to slow down. They were breathing in pants and had to hold hands even more to stop from getting lost. Nepeta opened a drink and gave it to Karkat and they shared it. "BLUH THIS TASTES SO BAD." said Karkat but he kept drinking ot because he was thirsty and needed to drink *something*. They took turns drinking untl it was empty. Nepeta kept tasting Karkat's lips on the drink and blushed.

"WHAT EVEN IS THAT ANYWAY?" growled Karkat (he was less scared now). Nepeta looked at Karkat and then at the drink and read that it was beer. "Its a human drink I think said Nepeta. Karkat took it and looked at it. "WELL IT STUPID." He kicked the can away.

Karkat and Nepeta stumbed into his room which was dark but not as dark as the hallway. Karkrat opened a scrond drink they shared that one too on the bed this time. Suddenly Karkat began to cry again. "I'm sorry we couldant find Dave" said Nepeta sadly. "we can look for him again in the morning. When we have help from our other friends it'll be easier that way. But right now we have to stay strong and not give up hope." Nepeta was proud of herself for saying that and thought that Equius would have been happy with that sentence if he where here. Karkat looked at her and stoped cryong. She started to blush and realized that he was blushing too and there faces where kind of close together enough to smell his clothes and feel him breathing.

They got closer and closer together and Nepeta's heart beated so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. And then something did bursted open the door and it was Dave!!! Karkat screamed like a girl and Dave smiled but then tried to look disappointed. "i cant believe you guys started without me" he said smirking. Nepeta blushed alot and looked a the floor. Karkat started to get super mad but Dave shushed him and explained that Terezi had honked a horn at him in the dark and made him droped the drinks so he had went to get new once. "also tz was MAD into his hot bod" said dave and pointed at himself. "and tried to get me to go into bed with her. but i was like broes before ho's sorry and thankfully she has a good sense of humor so it all worked out" said Dave. karkat got up and was starting to hit him but Dave just pushed him away since he was been drinking and couldn't fight very good (their still friends so it wouldn't even be a bad fight anyways)

Nepeta smiled at them because they were kind of cute together although Dave was probably not gay like that. But if maybe even I can get Karkat to can like me Nepeta thought then I guess anything is pawsible and sighed.

"anyways lovebirds don't let me interrupt your "feeling jam" ahaha." Dave laughed and sweeped out of the room. "i'll catch up with you tomorow." Karkat gave up and returned to the bed where Nepeta was sitting and blushing at hi,m. "FUCK YOU DAVE" said Karkat and looked at Nepeta again and blushed. "UM ANYWAYS WE SHOULD GO TO BED." Karkat continued saying, and then Nepeta said "Ok" and went to get up but Karkat touched her hand again to stop her.

"IT'S OKAY YOU CAN SLEEP HERE TONIGHT" Karkat quickly explained blushing harder. "IF GAMZEE COMES WE'LL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE IF WE STAY TOGETHER." "Yeah that makes sense" aggreed Nepeta so even though it was embarasing and a little awkward she layed down with him. She was too worried about being weird to look at him but she backed up into him to feel his welcome warmth. Then they went to sleep. "Goodnight karkitty."

"GOODNIGHT NEPETA." Karkat never lets her call him that.


	4. Chapter 4: Inception (BWONNNG) lol

Gamzee squatted in a air vent and watched this prey. They were asleep together and feel into in his trap. "HahA" he laughed thinking about how he would kill them like with his club or maybe just cut their throat.

Kartkat was his best bro so he would be quick with him. They had shared many good memories with him but now it was time to go to the dark carnival. Nepeta on the other hand. That bitch clawed him on his face after he was killing Equius and he was pissed off since he had to escape the scene. Nepeta was probably the onely one that could actually kill him. So he would have to be carefull. They were cute sleeping together but Gamzee thought they would be cuter if they were dead together. He lauhged a growly laugh again and bumped the cover off the air way. He was not even trying to be quiet but they didnt wake up.

Suddenly Karkat started humping the air and Gamzee watched with a sparkled in his eyes. Poor mothafucker is probably filling buckets with terezi in his dream thought Gamzee. Well bro there are worse ways to die and he lifted his juggling club.

Swing.

MNepeta woke up suddenly with tears in her eyes. For a second she went white when she saw Karkat was not there but realized that was just the blaknets and not blood. Karkat had apparantly woke up first and not wanted to disturb her sleep. She wiped her tears on her blue cast and got out of bed still confused and upset about the dream she had. God what a bad dream, she thought. Their wasn't even any air ways into Karkat's room so the dream didn't even make sense, but still she was scared.

"I need to find Karkitty." she thought and got out of bed and stretched. Then she saw that steam was coming from the bathroom and blushed. She sneaked over to the bathroom door and tried to listen close to it to hear what he was doing. he was singing a song by Fallout boy that he had heard about from Dave. "WERE GOING DOWN DOWN IN AN EARLIER ROUND. SUGAR WE"RE GOING DOWN SWINGING." It was funny because Karkat is not a good singer, like at all. Nepeta couldnt help but giggle. Then the singing stopped and it was quiet for a bit except fot the runnig water because he didn't know all the words. Nepeta was going to stop listening but then there started to come from squishy sounds from inside the door and she didn't know what it was.

She opened the door a crack to see if Karkatty was okay. he wasn't moving very much but now she could hear him making weird sounds like grunting and breathing weird. She creeped up to the shower curtain and could hear him whispering something but not what so she whispered back "Karkitty?" and he freaked out!!

She heard him falling in the bathtub and everything and almost opened the curtan to look at him forgetting that he was proabaly naked but he shouted "NEPETA JEGUS CHRIST WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE I'M TRYING TO TAKE A SHOWER." It was kind of cute becuase he was sounded more embarased than mad at her. "Sorry I heard you were singing and but then you were making thise strange sounds and I was checking on you" she replied and blushed. "OH WELL I'M FIND LEAVE ME ALONE I'M BUSY" shouted Karkat from inside the shower. She giggled and "ok" and was starting to leave and then Karkat said "DON'T COME IN HERE AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU SO BAD." She left.

Nepeta sat of the bed again and looked at the floor still blushing about what just hapenned. "Okay that was pretty silly of me." said Nepeta. Then she layed down but then realized that Karkat was probably jerking off in there and she blushed really hard and thought about what his bulge would look like and who he was thinking about while jerking it. It was probably Terezi but there was no way to know for sure. Nepeta decided she would shower after Karkat was done and sighed and walked aout of the room to get breakfast with everyone else.

A/n: Okay so this chapter was a little scary and teasy I know but don't worry. Also for those of you who didnt read the note at the beggining of the story THERE"S GOING TO BE LEMON don't be suprised later if people start filling buckets. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WEARNING. Also thx for everyone for the positive reveiws ^w^! More nepkat coming soon!!


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast time

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter my friend kept petsering me ._. lol I promise I'll keep updating tomorow!!! :33

I dont know what I'm gonna do now, thought Nepeta on her way to the kitchen. Karkitty wasnt even considering her as someone he could be dating which she wasnt actually sure about but a voice in her head kept telling her that.

When hshe got into the kitchen she saw Dave sitting at the long table eating cheerios. Terezi was there too and she was making a lot of noise and slurping them like an animal. Dave was tryong unfortunately to show her how to use the spoon but she kept slurping them.

"no terezi" "no fuck look" "you take the spoon" "no thats the bowl" "take it" "no the spoon terezi" "jesus dick" "1M BL1ND 4SSHOL3 HOW 4M 1 SUPPOS3D TO US3 TH3 SPOON." "SLUUUURPPP SLURP LSURP SLRUPPPPPP >>>:]]]" it was pretty gross. He putted the spoomn in her hand and then they started doing it all over again. "put the spoon in the bowl. its not that hard" "why are you putting in you're mouth its EMPTY" "yES ITS IN" then she spilled it on Dave's lap "FUCK" Nepeta actually laughted out loud this time taking her out of the bad mood she was in.

They looked at Nepeta but not Terezi because she was blind and just looked in her direction she was in. Dave preteneded to be cool as the milk soaked into his pajames. "oh hey nepeta" he said and leaned into the chair casually which made Nepeta laugh more. "Nothing I was just coming tog et breakfast" replied Nepeta still giggling. "oh well too bad because terezi just SLURPED all the fucking cherrios and dumped then on the floor like a retard" said Dave. "Well I don't have to eat cheerios but-"

"H3'S A LY1NG." Terezi said also giggling. "yeah how would you know you dumb idiot" Dave said back and they started laughing again. "WH3R3S K4RK4T 4NYW4YS >:?"

"Oh he's still in the shower I think siad Nepeta blushing a little.

"how was youre "feeling jam"?" Dave asked slyl with a strange grin on his face. It was kind of like terezi's grin but not as bad. Nepeta began to thought maybe they were dating or something but it was probaly just my shipping instincts again she thought. Terezi was snickering at her.

"It wasn't really a feelings jam Dave you know that." "yeah i know ahaha" he winked and Nepeta started to blush harder. "No its not like that we just went to sleep and not the dirty kind, God Dave." "yeah but you should have seen Karkat's face he looked like he was totally smiten." Nepeta blushed more again. "Yeah but Karkat likes someone else doesn't he." frowned Nepeta and frowned. Dave realized he said too much and stopped smiling but Terezi was not done yet.

"Y34H N3P3T4 1'M PRETTY SUR3 TH4T H3E L1K3S M3 TH3 MOST." and viciously cackled. Nepeta started to get tears in her eyes but held them back to go to the cupboard and get breakfast. There was cheerios in there so she took the box aand milk and stomped out of the room.

Dave looked sorry and said "jeez terezi what the heck."


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

A/n: I just saw that this website deletes the arrows on Terezi's quirk WHY its so annoyoing. Well it doesnt really matter I guess but still thats kinda sad. Pls just pretend there's the (horn eyebow grater than thing) there ;w;

Why dose everyone have to be so mean to me" thought Nepeta. "Just because I like Karkat. Its not fair." She knew that Dave wasn't really trying to be mean, he was just sarcastic like that sometimes to be ironic but Terezi was always so mean about it because Karkat liked her the most.

"Grrr Terezi" Nepeta growled to herself as she walked down the hallways with the Cherrios and milk. She was going to Karkat's room but when she saw the door was open a crack she decided not to go in imediately and just look inside the room to see what Karkat was up to. She thought maybe she would see something hot but when she saw inside what she saw she gasped and almost dropped the milk.

Their was Gamzee! He was putting horns on the ground and stepping on them to make honking sounds and she thought he could hear him chuckling evily.

"COmE oN OUt MotTHerFuckER." said Gamzee to karkat who was still taking a shower in his bathroon and couldant here him but he was getting closer. Nepeta was scared but now this was a good chance she thoght and bursted down the door to suprize him with a suprize attack. Her claws came out and everything and she leaped onto Gamzee and he fell on the floor with a thud sound.

"This is fur Equius" said Nepeta pointing the claws at his face where the claw marks had scared him. But it wasn't Gamzee and Nepeta was so suprized that she fell off of him.

"OOF W4TCH WH#R3 YOUR3 GO1NG 1D1OT" said Terezi. "Omg sorry Terezi" Nepeta said but she actually smiled a little to have gotten back her a little bit". Why are you even honking horns in here anyways "Nepeta said. "TH4TS NON3 OF YOUR3 B33SW4X N3P3T4, M4YB3 1 JUST L1K3 TH3 SOUND TH3Y M4K3." Ok but then who was calling Karkat to get out of the shower?", "1 DONT KNOW WH4T YOUR T4LK1ND 4BOUT" growled Terezi "JUST G3T OFF M3 4LR3ADY."

She got off of fer and put her claws away back into the gloves. Terezi started to get up again and slipped on a horn and fell down (honk). "OOF" Nepeta helped her get up after that.

"So what are you even doing in here anyways" "I JUST H4NG OUT 1N K4RK4TS ROOM SOM3T1M3S 1S TH4T SO H4RD TO UND3RST4ND. W3"R3 FR13NDS 4FT3R 4LL." Nepeta had to give up after hearing that but she was still suspisious. "Well ok I guess that makes sense. Sorry for jumping into you." "H3H3 TH4TS 4LR1GHT 1M NOT HURT B4DLY" but then the bathroom door opened and Karkat looked out at them from the towel he was whearing.

"OH MY GOG WHAT ARE YOU TWO MORONS DOING IN MY ROOM. WHY DOES TEREZI HAVE A BRUISE ON HER FOREHEAD. JEGUS FUCK DID YOU FIGHT IN HERE. WHY ARE THERE HORNS ON THE GROUND. WHO LET YOU IN DID NOBODY TEACH YOU HOW TO KNOCK???" Nepeta and Terezi started to blush. "K4RK4T SHUT UP" she said and walked over to him. "WAIT DO'NT COME CLOSER" he said and tryed to get back in the bathrom door but Terezi was faster than him and grabed his face on each side. Nepeta then saw figured out what she was doing and tryed to yell to stop her but she was too late. "TH1S 1S TH3 R34L R3SON 1 W4S 1N H34R N3P3T4!! >:] Terezi yelled triumpantly and then she kissed him.

His face got all red all of a sudden so red that Nepeta had never seen it like that before. She wanted to scream but that wouldnt solve anything and instead just got really blushed and upset. Also the towel around his waits was had a bump on it where his crotch should be and she looked at it in horror. "H3H3H3h3H3H3H33" Terezi laughted still kissing him and then pushed him away. Nepeta started to get tears in her eyes and ran out of the room beggining to feel like she would cry forgetting about the breakfast she left in there.

NOOOOOOO KARKITTY ;A; she thought and rubbed her eyes with her fists. She ran down the hall back to her room and went inside to hide from Dave who would probably try to talk to her again. She didnt want to talk to annyone every again.

A/n: Sorry for the sad chapter but I realy wanted to write something sad since I'm keep getting bullied at school and I got a bad grade on my math test (UGH) and my mom will probably make me feel even worse about it when she finds out. Anyways I will keep updating this so please fav and reveiw nicely and I will write more soon. ;w; ;w; ;w;


	7. Chapter 7: Making it all Beter

Nepeta was in her room crying when Dave opened the door and leaned in the doorway looking at her with a concerned look on his face. "nepeta whats wrwong" he said quitely "you can tell me."

"Go away Dave.." Nepeta said her face in a pillow. "no come on nepeta you have to talk to me or i cant help you" Dave reformed. "I dont want your help ok" Nepeta looked up from the pillow still cyring. "You dont get it because your just like Terezi all you do is make fun of me.," she said starting to getting mad. Dave kinda looked hopless at what she said. He did was making fun of her at breakfast and felt bad about it now.

"nepeta.. i know i cant take back what i said at breakfast this morning but you know i dont mean it. i'm trying to be your friend hear. which Nepeta knew was right but she still was angry at him. However when Dave started to come closer to the bed she didnt say anything so he got to the bed and seated next to her body where she was laying down in her pillows.

"look what even hapenned back there i was cleaning my milk off the pajams when tz just got up and went after you. she's wierd so i dodn't question it buy obviously your upset now. so tell me."

Nepeta lifted her head up enough to talk to him without looking. "I went to see what Karkat was doing and she was in there honking a horn and being creepy. And then Karkat came out of the shower and she walked to him and and.." It was hard to talk to Dave now so he petted her back softly. Nepeta blushed and kept saying "and then um.. Terezi walked to Karkat and grabed his face and kissed him on the mouth." Dave freezed his hand and was suddenly couldn't say anything. Nepeta looked from the pillow at him and said "..Dave?"

"oh my god she did WHAT" Dave shouted suddenly losing his cool apearence. "Um.. Dave?" Nepeta wasnt crying anymore and was actually concerned for Dave now. "she KISED Karkat?" "Um yeah.." "jesus FUCK terezi" Nepeta was sat up and put her hand on Dave's shoulder. Dave whats wrong why are you angry about?"

"becuase on that night when i went to get drunks for everyone.." Dave said. "remember terezi honked a horn at me and i had to get more drinks right" "Yeah" "well after i went to see you with the new drinks terezi tryed to get me in her bed. it was wired but not exactly bad since you know i actually have a kind of crush for her right. but i said to her not tonight you know broes b4 hos and she was like ok cool and we laughed about it" Dave was shaking a little bit now but Nepeta was helping him. She thought about how Dave and Terezi were hanging out so much these days and how she thought maybe they were dating at breakfast and it made sense all of a sudden why he was mad.

"Oh fuck Dave" she said quitely and sadly. Dave contineued "today i was thinking about asking her out but now shes doing shes playing these stupid mine games with you and Karkat? what the heck terezi why would you do this." Dave started to actually cry and Nepeta looked at him and helped him take off his shades. Nepeta looked in his eyes and blushed. "i didnt know she was serious about being into karkat. we joked about how he sucks at romance since he watches to many bad romcoms and i thought she was passed him." Nepeta was still blushing but moved into his side and around his waist giving him a hug. They hugged for a little bit long than normal which was not bad but reminded her of Equius and she started thinking about him again.

"Um Dave.." she said looking at his shirt and the at his eyes. "i forgot how humans have only one quadrent right?" Dave looked at her and started to put his shades back on. "oh you mean.." Dave said thinking about it. "I think Terezi might be trying to get you to be her kismiss. But forgot that you dont have that in your planet." "oh. damn."

"well i dont want to be culturey insenstive" said Dave "but no offence thats kinda weird." Nepeta had to laughed at that and Dave laughed too. "well ok i guess that explains it. sorry for being an idiot about troll stuff. i'm not really and expert yet" "Its okay Dave youll probaly get it eventually." "haha yeah"

Then Dave looked into her beautiful green eyes again which where still shiny from crying and reached up for her face. Nepeta blushed a lot but didnt make him stop since she had trust for him. He put his hand on her cheek and whipped a tear off with his thumb. "thanks nepeta" he said. Nepeta blushed alot and couldant say anything for a while since Dave didnt know that he was hitting on her for the moiral quadrent and if Karkat was here watching he would think that instantly just looking at them. Nepeta thought about Dave as a morail and wasnt sure he could handle it since they can end up doing weird things together. Well maybe in the future Dave she thought.

Dave started to get up off the bed again and went to the door. "you should come get your breakfast" he said. and Nepeta nodded her head and was starting to go with him back to the kitchen when Karkat ran into Dave so fast that he knocked him down to the floor.

"NEPETA! *HUFF HUFF* WAIT NEPETA" he grabed the door and looked in at her. She blushed and crossed her legs together wishing that she didn't look like she was crying earlier. Dave said "dude not cool" from the floor and standed up again. "I GOT YOUR BREAKFAST *HUFF*" Karkat said and held them up for her to see. Nepeta smiled at him and blushed more. "You didnt have to do that Karkat" she said and looked at the floor." I WANTED TO GET BREAKFAST TOGETHER REMEMBER." "Oh yeah." He went in the room and sat next to her on her bed.

"UM. SORRY ABBOUT TEREZI. THAT WAS PRETTY UNUSUAL OF HER TO DO AND I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO THINK THAT MAYBE WE WERE DATING OR SOMETHING." Nepeta looked at the floor and started to get sad again. "Yeah but.." She did'nt finish the sentence but she was thinging about how Terezi had stole Karkat's first kiss from her. "BUT WHAT" "Nothing sorry." I can talk about it with Dave later maybe.

Dave looked in at them from the doorway and smirks. "Wow real cute you guys" said Dave. kakrat fliped him off and poured the cereal for both of them on the bed and they ate breakfast together like she wanted. After a little while eating she asked "..um Karkitty do you want to hang out more after we eat" and he blushed a little and said "OK I GUESS WE CAN HANG OUT SINCE I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING ELSE FOR A WHILE." Dave made kissy noises and Karkat fliped him off again and he snickered and left them to eat.

A/n: Gog I love Dave (not that way). Hes such a good moral for Nepeta and I wasnt planing on this being a big Dave x Nepeta (pretend theres a daimond since i cant type arrows) chapter but look what hapened LOL. I have some SAUCEY plans for next chapter though so please fav and reveiw!! :33 hehe


	8. Chapter 8: Hanging out (part 1)

A/n: Ok this is not really a lemon yet but theres still some dirty stuff that hapens so y'know dont like dont read. Also if your not a fan of tentacle bulges too bad!!

After they ate breafkast Nepeta said "Ok karkitty Im going to take a shower" and hes aid "OK." so she went to take a shower in her bathroom giving him one last look as she slipped into the door. She was thinking about how maybe Karkat would wait for her after and she wanted to see how he would look at her when she came out of the shower again. Karkat blushded a little bit didn't say anything.

She was taking the shower letting the hot water on her body and thinking about Karkat when Karkat knocked on the door quickly and said "NEPETA PLEASE CAN I COME IN I HAVE TO PEE REALLY BAD" and Nepeta said "..oh ok Karkitty thats fine" but now she was thinking about him even more and how he would be right outside the shower on the toilet. The shower curtan was'nt see through but she could probably see his shadow over it when he came in. Karkat went in the bathroom and closed the door blushing very hard about the closeness between them. He went to the toilet and carefully put his pants down and sat down on it trying not to look at the shower even thought there was nothing to look at really.

Nepeta looked at his shadow casting on the curtian and started to get a strange feeling in her stomache kinda like being hungry but different. She reached down slowly moving her hand down her stomache and past it to her crotch and began to touch it gently to test how it was reacting. She got warm and then hot and very blushed thinking about Karkitty touching her there. She started moving her hand on it more and her nook got more wet and her bulge started to come out. She bited her lip to stop from being loud but she started to make moaning noises even though they were quiet and Karkat thought he heard something and looked at the shower.

Nepeta freezed suddenly and watched the shadow on the curtain. What am I doing? she thought and was very embarased all of a sudden. It was very tempting to keep touching her self but Karkat would probably find out and think she was weird especilally becase he was peeing but she thought about what if he went to the curtain and tryed to look Insidde and it wa s a real yl HOT ideasfkk (a/n: sorry I had to take a break) but of coarse that didnt hapen. He just got up and said "THANKS" and left into her room again. Nepeta looked at her body and breathed a sigh of releif.

When she came out of the bathroom again in a white towel around her Karkat blushed alot and looked away. "Um Karkitty could you um) she said almost wispering and he started to got up and leave the room but then she said quickly "No I mean you can just go in the bathroom if you want" and he turned and went in there instead. She huffed a sigh of releif and went to the closet to put new clothes on. She opened the door and began to put the towel off not knowing that Karkat was peeking through the door which was cracked open. He didnt see very much since her bed was in the way but then Nepeta started to turn around and he closed the door in a hurry to not be figured out that he was peeking. He was starting to get a boner again. "FUCK" he said quitely to the dark room. Nepeta was actually thinking about maybe letting him look a little bit just as a kind of friend present but since she was already jerked off and kinda nervous about it decided not to since that might look wierd so she just put her clothes on and said "Ok Karkitty you can come out now" and he came out kind of blushy but thankfully didnt have a boner anymore. They both went to her bed and sat down together on it.

"OKAY UM WHAT DID YOU WANT TO DO AGAIN" "Oh I thought maybe you would want to watch amovie" "OK THAT SOUNDS NICE. WHAT MOVIE DO YOU WANT TO WATCH ANYWAYS" "Um how about you pick this time?" "OK SURE." He started to get up to go to the living room and Nepeta followed him.

"IS IT OK IF I INVITE DAVE WITH US?" Nepeta was a little upset that he would ask that but then she thought that maybe Dave would know how to help them get close together during the movie and said "Yeah that would be great actually? I thought you hated Dave though" "EW NO. I WOULD NEVER HATE DAVE." "Not like that you dummy I mean like you dont really get a long with him normaly." Karkat blushed a little because she was right. "I MEAN I THINK HE WOULD BE GOOD COMPANY FOR THE MOVIE EVEN THOUGH HE PROBABLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND EVEN THE SIMPLEST OF ROAMANTIC SENARIOS ON THE SCREEN AT ANY TIME. HES YOURE FREIND RIGHT?" "Oh well yeah I guess so." They wawlked to the living room together. When they got there Karkitty texted Dave to come over here.

He picked out a romantic movie "NOT FOR ANY RESOAN I JUST LIKE THESE" he explained and Nepeta giggled. "I know" then Dave came from the kitchen. "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG STRIDER" "well you see karcrab theres something humans like to eat when we watch movies. you may have heard of it? but its called popcorn and its' the bomb. end of story dont even bother asking questions." "I KNOW WHAT POPCORN IS YOU DUMB IDIOT ASSHOLE." Everyone laughed about that except for Karkat who was trying his best to be mad. "Thanks Dave" Nepeta said and Dave just winked and gave her to a thumb sup. They put the movie in the tv and sat on the couch together. Dave sat next to and Nepeta sat next to Karkat so she was in them middle.

Just then as they were watching the preveiws and Karkat was eating the popcorn like a runanway train there was a honk and Terezi walked into the room holding a horn. "1 KN3W 1 SM3LL3D POPCORN" she said and popped on the couch also next to Karkat's other side and grabed a big handful from the bowl from his lap. She also had drinks. Dave began to look querously at her but was again cool in only a second. "where do you keep getting those horns terezi. you sound like a clown convention every time you come in the room" "W3LL D4V3 1'D SHOW YOU BUT TH3N YOUD H4V3 TO COM3 W1TH M3 1NST34D OF W4TCH1NG TH1S." "fine how about after then. this is getting a bit disturbing." "H3H3H3 OK D4V3 BUT 1M GO1NG TO ST4Y H3R3 UNT1L YOU DO." "alright whatever"

Nepeta was a unconfortable about Terezi being here with Karkat and her and Dave but guessed that it would be okay as long as she didnt try and kiss him again. Karkat also looked uncomfrotable but not necesary in a bad way which she wasn't sure how to feel about that yet. Dave was getting annoyed with Terezi always fucking up his stuff so maybe they would get together soon she thought I really hope Karkitty likes me. It was dark in the room so when the preveiws were done Dave started to movie and began to watch.


	9. Chapter 9: Handing out (part 2)

They watched the movie. Dave was expecting that since maybe it was a troll romcom, that it would have to unpack more romantic scenerios in it than a regular romcom since trolls have four quardents, and because of that be much longer, and he was kinda right but also kinda wrong about that, because it was longer but not as much longer as he was expected.

Karkat was of coarse interested in what was hapenning at all times. It had Adam Sandle in it so it was going to be good at least to him. Nepeta did not particully like romcoms (she liked musicals like high school musical way better) but still it was an ok watch and she was not too board.

Terezi ate all the popcorn like six times and Dave kept having to get more. Eventually on the seven time he just gave Terezi the bowl and said"get it yourself." She stoped eating it after that to just be more annoying to him. She also was looking at Karkat alot, which Nepeta didnt like but the movie was still playing and she didn't also want to be rude so what could she do honestly. They all had two drinks that Terezi brought except for Dave and Terezi who just had one. They didn't know this but they were stronger than the regular drinks they had before. Terezi had picked them that way.

When the movie started to get to the romanctic part where the good guy goes to the girls house with flowers and stuff and they go inside and started to get a tiny bit steamy Nepeta glanked at Karkat and moved her pinky finger to his trying not to be noticed about it. Karkat looked at theyre hands which were touching and started to move his hand on top of hers but then TEREZI litereally grabed Karkats hand so fast that it made a clapping sound in the whole room. Even Dave noticed and said "what the fuck". Karkat didnt know exactly what to do in this situation so he looked at Terezi strangely and then let her hold his hand like that. Then he looked at Nepeta with a kind of accepting look on his face and felt too awkward to hold hands with her too. Nepeta was upset but again what can you do?

Even Dave saw that she was upset and actually did take her hand with Nepeta since she didnt want to be alone. It was a little weird but she got used to it since she knew Dave wouldnt think of it the wrong way. Adam Sandlr and his girlfirend went to the bedroom and then started to make out. Suddenly it was very awkaward in the room because this movie doesn't have the same kind of rating as it does on earth and the directors wherent afraid to show certain things on the screen. Terezi jumped on the oportunity and before Karkat could even say anything began to be make out with him! Nepeta almost yelled out at her again since Terezi knew that she and Dave were watching them and was doing this on purpose. The worst part was that Karkat did actually kinda like it so he didnt stop her and again Nepeta saw that there was a lump where his crouch is and felt terrible.

Even thought Dave didnt look that disturbed with the movie his hand was getting really sweaty and the movie was making everyone at least a little in the mood for romantis stuff. For insteance Dave although he was not that drunk yet did want to make out with Terezi pretty bad. He was even thinking about doing it with Nepeta since they were already holding hands and it might make Terezi upset with him for once and not the other way around. i mean thats how mind games works right? honestly it might actually help" he thought. Nepeta was also kinda drunk but Karkitty wasnt even thinking about her she thought and she couldnt do anything about it until the movie was over so when she looked at Dave they were both blushing and thinking the same thing.

"Dave.." she whipsered at him and he carefully turned and looked in her eyes. She moved her face closer to his and when he didnt push her away or anything they ended up making out while Adam sandlet filled buckets with his girlfriend on tv. By the time the movie was ended everyone also wanted to fill buckets with thier makeout buddy, even Nepeta and Dave who were just doing it because they felt like it at the time. Nepeta was starting to put her hand on his crotch when he suddenly breathed and grabed her hand to stop her from doing anything else. Nepeta was confused and started to feel a little regret but Dave said "not in here. please" and got up from the couch. Nepeta got up too and went with him towards the door way holding his hand.

Terezi had unziped Karkat's pants and was rubbing his bulge through the underwhere when he saw them getting up and suddenly seemed to remember what was going on. "TEREZI WAIT" he said but she rubbed his bulge and kissed him again even harder and he felt confused and didnt know what to do again. Dave and Nepeta took the leftover drinks and began to leave the room, only Nepeta taking a look back at them and starting to get mad at Karkat for falling so easily for Terezi. "come on nepeta" Dave said and she turned and did leave the room this time. Karkat saw Nepeta was flipping him off but Terezi reached in his underwere and he coundnt resist her touching him anymore.

A/n: :(

Dave and Nepeta went to his room giggling all the way. It wasnt a long walk especially since they were running. Nepeta heard a horn honking somewhere but was too drunk to pay attention to it. Dave pushed open his door first and they went inside in a hurry to get to the good part. Nepeta put the drinks on the floor and jumped into the bed already pushing off her pants. Dave took of his shirt quickly and unziped his pants letting them fall off of his legs to the ground and then went into bed after her. Nepeta felt that strange feeling from in the shower this morning taking over her now. She began to lifted up her shirt but it was hard to do when she was laying down in bed and just left it on. Instead she looked at Dave whose human bulge was stiff and seemed to wiggling slighty under a damp spot in his underpants. She really wanted to see it and watch it go inside of her. Karkitty would be so ealous when he found that she gave her nook to Dave first. Now that she was in bed it was very comfortable to just lay in place and put her head on the pillow. Dave began to move over on top of her and she could see his arm moving to his underwear to take it off. Then she felt him pulling her panties down and felt her bulge escape out into the chilly air of Dave's room with a grasp. She closed her eyes waiting for Dave to push it against her nook and their bodies to touch and the pleasure to start blosomming through her..

And then she passed out.


	10. Chapter 10: After math (part 1)

Gamzee watched from the air way in Dave's room as they were sleeping. Dave kept twitching strangely on his side in the middle of a bad dream. He sounded like he was crying and whispered Karkat's name over and over. Nepeta opened her eyes and looked blurry at Dave, not sure what was happened between them. She felt a wetness at the bottom of the bed and saw there was a weird lump there that seemed to be breathing. The covers was stained some color that was hard to tell in the low light, almost black. She started to lifted up the cover and saw remembered she was naked from the waste down. What then was the she doing with Dave? She couldnt remember. it was too dark in the room to tell. The lump at the bottom of the bed had some black mop on top of it. She sat up and leaned close to it, until the cover was finally out of the way. There was a honk and a laugh from the air way. Or was it two laughs? Nepeta stared at the object in Dave's bed, moving herself above it to figure out what it was.

It was Karkat's head.

HONK

honk

HONK

honk

Nepeta awokened from the bed with a start. It was morning again and pleasant light in Dave's room. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom next door. Nepeta checked under the cover not exactly sure why. Something to do with a bad dream maybe. She remembered that she was half naked blushed. Why am I in Dave's room? she thought. Oh fuck. She was getting a headache from the drinks Terezi broght last night for the movie. Did I fill buckets with Dave? She looked all over the bed for her panties and stuff without getting up. Oh shit. She starting thinking too fast, jumping to concludions she wasnt even sure about. What if Karkitty never talked to her again because he thought she was a slut? or worse? What if he and Terezi already filled buckets and he had to date her now? She was sick with the idea. Please God anything but that she thought to her self.

The water turned off in the bathroom and she looked over at the door. Oh God that's Dave. He probably knows if we did it or not. Unless he doesn't remember either? The door opened and Dave looked at her with a towel around his waist. He was wearing his shades.

"oh shit" Dave said before catching himself. "um hey nepeta" he blushed a little. Nepeta looked at his chest and abs and felt that strange feeling a little bit. She bit her lip until it went away again. "Hey Dave.." she said, and was suprised at how quiet she sounded. "ok i know what your probably thinking right now" Dave contigued. "did i just sleep with the one and only dave strider" Nepeta blushed more. "the answer is.. if im being honest here.. no." Nepeta sighed a little too loud and Dave got more embarrased. "im not gonna like i did see a lot more than you probably were wanting me to see. like your alien two for the price of one value meal combo."

She buried her face in the pillow. "Oh my Gooood.." "not that im complaining! i had to fight every fiber of my strider senses to get off of you. i was so ready you have no idea." He looked at the floor, starting to think that he was said too much already. "uh.. if it makes you feel better i texted you some pictures of.. me" His face got really read. "..just so were even. you get it. ahaha ok im gonna go back in the bathroom now" he said and went back in the bacthroom. Nepeta looked up from the pillow really green in her face, mostly blushing but also a little nuaseus.

I guess that couldve been worse, she thought, and looked at her crotch again. She thought about how Dave had must have looked at it and started to feel weird. Like not necesarily a bad weird but it tecnically made them closer together she was to Karkat, which was actually pretty bad. She didnt like Dave that like that, but was glad he was nice enough to realize that she wanted to save her nook for Karkitty before they accidentally filled buckets. She carefully got out of bed watching the bathroom door (it was closed all the way) and pulling her shirt as far down as she could get it to stay. Then she got her pants from the ground and looked at the drinks from yesterday. They were really strong acording to the writing on the side. Yeesh. She started to go to the bathroom to switch with Dave when she pulled out her phone and saw the texts Dave sent her. Oh God he was hot. His human bulge was strange and looked like it was dripping in the pictures. Part of her suddenly wanted to fill buckets with him again even though they werent even thinking about dating and even if they wanted to wou;d probably have to stay morails at best.

Dave cautiosly opened the door a crack. "can i come out now" he asked not wanting to intruse. She dropped her phone and quickly put her pants back on. "Uh yeah sorry" she blushed and reached for the phone on the floor. Dave opened the door and saw the picture that was open on the phone before Nepeta snatched it away again. He blushed but didnt say anything. "anyways the showers open if you want it" he added and walked past her to his closest to get new clothes. "Thanks Dave" she said, feeling kinda awkward now. "we can go get breakfast after when your done in there" he said and then said "if you want. i thought maybe you wanted to check on how karkat's doing" "Yeah that would be fine Dave." She smiled at him but still felt awkweird. He started to retreat back into the smirk he usually weared. "alright catch you in a few" he said and picked out some clothes. Nepeta went into his bathroom and closed the door with a nervous huff.

Before she got in the shower she thought about Dave and looked at his pictures again. One of them was actually a video of his human bulge wiggling up and down and leaking just like she had imagined. Dave held it in his hand and jerked it a little bit to demondstrate how it worked but the video didnt really show anything more than that. She started to think about playing with it and maybe asking questions about it to Dave later. But then I might also have to answer questions from him.. We'd have to be moirals first, she thought. Thats the only way I can do it without it being too wierd for both of us. She looked at her body carefully in the mirror. It was probably wrong to think of Dave that way for now. But she did like him a little. Maybe later it would be a lot. No way was she going to admit it though. She still had to get Karkitty first before Terezi could do it first.

A/n: I know how this probably looks so far but I promise Nepeta wont get together with Dave in the heart quadrent at least. I dont know about the daimonds quadrent yet but we'll see. The romance with Karkitty and Nepeta its pretty slow but thats just because Im trying to make this story more serious than my other ones I used to write on wattpad (bluh). Anyways thx for reading and I hope you like what I have in store next so please fav and reveiw!! im trying to get better at writing so every bit helps ;w;


	11. After math (part two)

After the shower, Nepeta got in the towel and looked out of the bathroom from the door. Dave was sitting on the bed in his cool God tier pajamsa and texting someone. "Um Dave" Nepeta said and waved to him to catch his eyes. Dave looked up at her said "oh right" and got up from where he was sitting. "Do you mind if you can get me some clothes" she said, trying not to think about the pictures Dave had sent earlier. "sure ill be back in a sec" and went out into the hallway again. Nepeta waited in the bathroom for him. It really could have been worse the way things had hapened. At least mostly everything was the same, even if talking with Dave was a little harder now (not the ONLY thing that was hard ,lol). But she still wondered what Karkat and Terezi were doing..

Dave came back in and gave her some new clothes and went back out of the room to give her privacy to get dressed. Nepeta put them on glad to be wearing pants again and went went out to see Dave who was leaned on the wall and texting again. She kinda wanted to spy on his texting to see what he was talking to and with who but suddenly put his phone away and touched her shoulder. "alright let's go" he said and started walking to the kitchen. Nepeta was a little nervous to ask but asked anyways "Dave.. just wondering.. who are you talking to?" "oh just terezi. i wanted everyone to meet up for breakfast nothing speacial" he said and blushed subtle and looked to the side. "Oh ok" Nepeta said and they walked to the kichen in silents still feeling a little awkward from last night.

When they got their Karkat and Terezi were sitting at the table. Terezi was eating cheerios loudly like the first time. Karkat wasn't eating anything. He looked almost pale and sick. When Dave and Nepeta went in the kitchen Terezi looked up at them and grind. "1F 1T 1SN'T TH3 ROM4NT1C COUPL3 OF L4ST N1GHT" she mocked suggestingly. Nepeta blushed and tried not to look at her. Thankfully Dave was able to kept his cool and said "its' not like that tz. nepeta and i just layed down and went to sleep." "Y34H YOU L4Y3D 4LR1GHT. 1 COULD SM3LL YOUR BULG3 SW34T FROM 4CROSS THE ROOM B3FOR3 YOU L3FT TOG3TH3R" she cockled and Dave started to get angry again, but kept poring his cheerios without stopping. "ok i admit we were thinking about it. but we didnt actually do it. i respect nepeta too much to do that to her." Nepeta wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She was so embarrased.

"1 KNOW HOW MUCH YOU W4NT3D TO DO 1T D4V3" she teazed. "YOU PROB4LY SHOULD H4V3 JUST PUT 1T 1NS1D3 4ND S4V3D H3R TH3 TROUBL3." Dave blushed suddenly and took a deep breathe. "4FTER 4LL 1 4LR34DY GOT WH4T 1 W4NT3D. >:]" she snickered evily and slung her arm around Karkat's neck, leaning over his lap. He seemed to wake up from a trance and looked around the room at everyone. His eyes had circles darker than ever.

Nepeta started to get pale, close to almost the same color as Dave. "Karkitty??" He turned to look at Nepeta in his seat. His eyesbrows scruched together and he looked like he was trying to be mad, but he was too tired that he couldn't. "NEPETA I'M FINE. DON"T WORRY ABOUT ME." He yawned and seemed to be defocused again. Dave was so shocked he didnt know what to say poring the milk into the bowl. Terezi tightened her arm around Karkat and pushed her mouth into his. Milk and partly chewed cheerios fell out of his mouth and spilled on his sweater which now that Nepeta was looking at it looked like it was stained with something all over it. "GO ON K4RKL3S. T3LL 3V3RYON3 HOW MUCH YOU LOV3 M3." He closed his eyes and came back to the world of the living again, swallowing the breakfast Terezi put in his mouth. "I.. I LOVE YOU TEREZI."

This time Nepeta really did scream. Somewhere in the meteor a horn honked and Gamzee laughed.

===>

Dave dragged Nepeta from the room still yelling and trying to claw at Terezi, who just kept slurping the cheerios and giglging like a maniac. Tears were streamed down her eyes in big strakes. She didnt know it was possible to be this mad and sad at one time, except for the time when Gamzee had killed Equius and he had just bearly gotten away with it. She wasnt giving up that easily. Dave tryed to hug her to restrain her but she accidentally slashed his leg and he collapsed on the floor in pain. He groaned and looked at the wound.

Nepeta saw what she did and that made her force herself to calm down quick. "Oh fuck.. Dave I'm sorry" she squatted down next to him and put away her claws and helped him pull up the pants leg to look at the claw mark. "its ok its not very deep" he said and winced grimace as she touched around where he was bleeding. "just get a bandage and something to help me walk"

"Ok I'll be right back" she said and quickly got up to look for stuff for bandages. She remembered Terezi and Karkat and started to cry again. I can do this she thought going back to the kitchen for help. She bargged quickly through the kitchen and saw Terezi had her hand in Karkat's pants again and he was kinda vibrating in place and groaning softly with his head back. Somehow she held in her anger and said harshly "Terezi? Dave needs your help. He's bleeding and needs a bandage for the wound." and Terezi looked at her and her eyes got narrowed. "WH4T D1D YOU DO TO H1M" she said authorily and yanked her hand from Karkat's pants with such force that Nepeta was afraid for what hapened to him. Karkat jerked in his chair but didn't get up and just lifted his head a little to look what was going on.

Nepeta was finally glad to have an advantage on her and even though it wasnt bad decided to make it sound worse. "Oh nothing." She took out the claw that scratched him to prove that there was blood on it. "I just gave him a little scratch. You might want to talk to him before he started to bleed out." She grinned a mean grin back at Terezi. Oh my God it felt good to do that for once and not the other way around. Like he had practiced it Dave suddenly thumped and groaned loudly from the hallway. Apparently he tryed to get up and couldnt do it all the way. "YOU B1TCH" Terezi snared and shot up from the chair licking her fingers which Nepeta could only guess why they were sticky and covered in red slime. "Speak for yourself" Nepeta said and moved past her to the counter where Dave's breakfast was starting getting soggy. Terezi stomped out of the room leaving just her and Karkat together.

Karkat yawned and looked at Nepeta, not quite aware of what was hapened to Terezi yet. Nepeta went over to the chair where Terezi was and looked at him. He really did look wurse for where. His hair was all messed up and his clothes really were stained with God knows what. He smelled salty and sweaty and gross and Nepeta saw with much embarassedment that he wasnt even wearing underwear.. His bulge was slithering under where the zipper on his pants stopped going down and thankfully not easy to see from where it was. Terezi had must have stuffed it under there at the last second.

"Karkitty what happened to you?" she asked, the winning feeling from a minute ago wearing out. She was starting to be afraid of Terezi and what she could do to her friends. I mean if she could do this to Karkat.. He blinked a couple times and yawned with his eyes closed. "NEPETA? WHERE'S TEREZI?" "Shes with Dave right now what hapened to you?" "UH.. WHAT TIME IS IT?" "Karkat we dont have time for this please just answer the question" "..TEREZI.." He leaned over her and tried to kiss her. Nepeta blushed and almost let it happen but his breath smelled so bad that she pushed him away instead. "Ok fine. Karkat come with me." She tryed to sound more sneary like Terezi usually does, thinking maybe it would convince him to listen. "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" "Shut up and come on"

She ziped up his pants blushing and trying not to look. "TEREZI?" "Um yeah what?" He stood up by himself and Nepeta took his hand since he was too tired to follow her. "..I LOVE YOU." Nepeta felt suddenly sad and mad again but forced it back down. It wouldnt be helpful to think about that right now. "..I love you too Karkit- Karkles." she said and blushed. She tugged on his hand and thankfully he started walking with her to the hallway the other direction from where Dave was. There was a lot of questions that he had to answer and hopefully fast.

They past Terezi's room on the way to Karkat's. There was a weird smell lingered out side of it, but she had to keep going. She thought maybe it would be too obvious at first, but what else was she going to do? Then she saw Equius's room and thought that would be perfect for now and pulled Karkat inside with her.

Looking at all the stuff inside here made her feel sad for him, but now it was not a good time. Karkat looked at the bed and immediatly started to unzip his pants again. Nepeta realized what he was doing and was thinking about letting him do it just to see what he would do but decided that would be bad and tugged him away from the bed to the bathroom. She could think about filling buckets with Karkitty later. Time was short right now.

They went in the batrhoom and Nepeta closed and locked the door with a sigh, not sure that would be enough. Enough for what she didnt actually know. Hopefully the sweaty towels and old milk smells would be enough to hide them from Terezi. She hoped Dave was ok. Karkat went to the toilet by himself and really did take his pants off his time. Nepeta tryed not to watch him as he was peeing, and when she did look was greatful that she couldnt actually see his privates since his sweater was covering them.

"Ok Karkles.. I mean Karkitty. You have to tell me what hapened to you." Karkat looked at her like he was suprised to see her in here. His eyebows scrunched together again. "NEPETA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE. I'M TRYING TO.." he paused and thought about it for once. "UH.. WAIT A SECOND. WHOSE BATHROOM IS THIS? WHERE ARE WE?" He blinked a couple more times and thankfully it seemed that instead of going blank again he seemed to be coming back more and Nepeta couldant help but smile a little bit.

"We're in Equius bathroom right now. Please dont ask me why yet. Just tell me what Terezi and you have been up to since last night." Karkat bent over to get his pants back on and must have realized how he looked because he was suddenly aware that he was gross and coughed. "HOLY SHIT DID I GO INTO A COMA OR SOMETHING AND NOBODY TOOK CARE OF ME? NOT THAT I EXPECTED ANYONE TO DO THAT BUT I LOOK LIKE SHIT." "Thats what Im trying to figure out." Nepeta leaned on the counter and looked at him somborly. "WHERE IN THE NAME OF CHRIST THE LORD ALMIGHTY IS MY UNDERWEAR? I FEEL AWEFUL." He couched again and sighed, getting his barings.

"JEGUS OK. I KNOW WHAT THIS LOOKS LIKE. AND I'M ACTUALLY KINDA SORRY TO ADMIT THAT I DID ACTUALLY FILL BUCKETS WITH TEREZI. I COULDNT HELP IT. SHE BASICALLY FORCED IT OUT OF ME WHILE WE WERE TOTALLY DRUNK OFF OUR ASSETS." Nepeta's face felled and she was quiet. "WE DIDNT ACTUALLY, YOU KNOW LIKE PUT IT IN OR ANYTHING. BUT IT WAS LIKE HEAVEN AND HELL AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE OF THAT. I THINK WE DID IT MAYBE ELEVEN OR TWELVE TIMES. I LOST COUNT. I DIDN'T GET ANY SLEEP AT ALL." Instictively he started to pull out the knots in his hair, grunting. "GOG.. I CAN BEARLY REMEMBER ANY OF IT. THERE MIGHT HAVE BEEN DRUGS INVOLVED OR SOME SHIT. TEREZI'S A FREAK FOR SURE."

Nepeta just kinda sighed and looked at the floor, not knowing if she should even say anything about what she did with Dave. Before Nepeta could ask if Karkat and her were really dating, he started to cry. "I FEEL SO DIRTY. LIKE MAYBE I WAS TRAINED FOR THIS IF THAT EVEN MAKES ANY SENSE. I WAS ALWAYS SO WEAK AND NOW ITS OBVIOUS." Nepeta walked up to Karkat and looked down at him, holding in her feelings. "Your not weak Karkitty.. Karkat. Something's really wrong with Terezi and I dont know what. Im a little uspet that you filled buckets with Terezi but I dont blame you for it. Its not really your fault and besides thats just because I have feelings for you." She blushed but kept talking against herself. "I mean it. I know you probably know that already but its true and I have to say it. Karkat.."She looked in his eyes and started to cry hot bitter tears. "I.. I love you." Karkat didnt know what to say to that. "UM.." Nepeta stopped him from saying anything. "And.. you probably dont feel that way about me. I know that. Please just dont say anything if your going to reject me. Its not a good time."

Karkat blushed akwardly and pulled up his pants, trying to keep from getting a boner from the situation, which was kinda hot but it was REALLY a bad time. He looked at the floor. "NEPETA.. I-"

Then Terezi kicked open the door.


	12. Show down

"TH31R YOU 4R3" Terezi said in a good mood for some reason Nepeta didnt understand. Nepeta looked shocked at her and Karkat too. "WAIT TEREZI I CAN EXPLAIN" "YOUV3 B33N 4 *V3RY B4D K1TTY H4V3N'T YOU" she said to Nepeta ignoring him. Nepeta started to get out her claws staring angerly at Terezi who still hasnt moved from the door way. Then Terezi's dragon sword came from nowhere and she held in in her hands preparing to strike. "K4RKL3S 1S M1N3 YOU H34R M3?" she said and lifted swang the sword at Nepeta. Thinking quick Nepeta jumped forwards and caught the sword with her claws and the metal screeched against the other metal so that Terezi had to move back a little.

Karkat was traped in the bathroom not knowing what to do. Maybe he could convince Terezi to stop but it didnt seem like that was going to work. Terezi and Nepeta swang their wepons at each other and clanged together over and over. Terezi was smiling but Nepeta was gaining ground here. Still Terezi kept attacking and they went out of the bathroom and into Equiu's room where a bunch of robots parts were laying there.

Karkat ran out of the bathroom still unsure. They went deeper into the robot pile, higher and higher until Nepeta slipped and fell back. Terezi swang the swrod and Nepeta lifted her bad arm with the broken wrist and accidentally blocked with her cast. It was reinforced there so the blade didnt get through much but the impact of the sword went into her still partly broken bones and the pain was unbeleivable. She yelled out and collapsed on the pile holdin her cast and starting to cry. Terezi leaned over her with a hellish smirk on her face and the sword pointing down at her chest. "1 TOLD YOU H3 W3S M1N3 D1DNT 1??" Terezi said and began to lifted the sword for the final blow. Nepeta closed her eyes trying to get ready for what she would have to do next. Karkitty, she thought, please help me!!!

Suddenly Karkat appeared and put a sickle around Terezi's neck. "TEREZI STOP" he said, traying not to cry but tears steaming down his face. "WH4T 4R3 YOU-" Terezi said, starting to turn to look at him, and the her neck brushed on the sickle and started to cut, not deep, but enough to get through the skin. She freezed in place with her wepon still in the air. She seemed to lose her composition. "K4RK4T.." she said, and all of a sudden began to look disapointed and scared at the same time. "I CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TEREZI" Karkat said and trembled his hand. "DO1NG WH4T?" "YOU KNOW WHAT!! I FEEL LIKE GARBAGE! YOU TREAT ME LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT!" Nepeta breathed looking from Karkat to Terezi and back and prayed for him to be strong like Equius used to be.

Karkat's hand shook too much and he lowered the sickle, not wanting to hurt Terezi anymore. "I DONT WANT YOU TO HURT NEPETA. SHE'S MY FRIEND." Nepeta felt like she deserved a little more credit than that but you know. "IF YOU KILL HER I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU." This time Terezi started to cry, not knowing exactly why. "W-WH4T.." She dropped the dragon sword on the robots and slouched down onto her knees. She looked at her hands which had Nepeta's blood splashed on them and looked at Nepeta quiveringly. Her mouth wobbled. Nepeta looked untrusting at her and started to retract her claws. She looked at Karkat and back at Terezi again. "..What the fuck is wrong with you?" Apparently a lot. She leaned forward and hanged her head, tear drops spilling on the robots on the floor. There was a moment of silents.

"1T'S NOT F41R.. 1T DOS3N'T M4K3 4NY S3NC3.." Nepeta narrowed her eyes and tried to tell what the hell she was talking about. "What are you talking about?" she questionsed. "1 H4D 4 D34L. BUT NOW 1 DON'T KNOW WH4T TO B3L13V3." She looked at Neptea and looked hopeless for the first time since she met her. What was going on now? "None of this makes any scense Terezi. What did you do"? "1T DO3SNT M4TT3R NOW. 1 D1D WH4T 1 H4D TO DO." She took the sword off the ground and Nepeta got up quickly getting ready to fight more. The robot pieces falling down the pile clagnged loudly. "NO, N3P3T4. 1M NOT GO1NG TO F1GHT YOU 4G41N." She pointed the sword towards the ground and pointed at something behind her. "LOOK B3H1ND YOU."

Behind her off of the robots pile was Karkat. He was shivering and crying in place and with one arm captured behind his back at a painful angle. Gamzee was holding the sickle to his neck where the atoms apple is and drawing little shapes with the tip just bearly above the skin. "SHhHHHHH little bro. itll ALL be over soon." Nepeta gapsed and extanded her claws. "doNT YOU GET YOUR pretty kitty titties in a twist now" said Gamzee and pressed the sickle to Karkat's neck enough to draw blood there. Karkat gasped and cried in his graps. "i'm just gonna have some FUN with MY BESTEST BRO IN THE whole MOTHERFUCKIGN world." He laughed in a sickly way that made Nepeta feel like her guts were turning inside out. Nepeta saw that there was no choice but to listen to him since she didnt want Karkat to die and but her claws back in the gloves. She breathed harshly and looked angerly at him. "my my, you ARE A FUSSY ONE., aint you." He bumped his gross polkadot crotch against Karkat, smelling his sweat and fear. "people like you gotta LEARN SOME HUMILITY." He yanked his other hand into Karkat's pants and pushed them down. With alarm Nepeta saw that his bulge was coming out. The training Terezi had done to him was aparently working.

"terezi?" He said, and gestured with his arm toward her. Nepeta turned to fight but instantly Nepeta saw the blade of her dragon sowrd on her field of vision. She freezed in place and tried to look at her, but she was just out of her site. "N3P3T4." "What?" she snared back at her. "KN33L." Nepeta realized what was going to be hapening and started to blush angerly. Gamzee stoked Karkat's bulge carefully with his long ugly nails. Karkat whined and immediately Gamzee pulled his arm tighter and he cried out in pain. Terezi tapped the sword against Nepeta. "1 S41D KN33L." "Terezi this isn't like you." "DO 1T!!" She kicked Nepeta in the back and she fell forward on her hands. She couldnt help starting to cry again as she started to sit up on her knees. "H4NDS WH3R3 1 C4N SM3LL TH3M." Terezi comandded. "What?" "OH MY GOD JUST PUT TH3M B3H1ND YOUR B4CK." Nepeta was upset but she had to obey. Terezi took out a rope and tied her hands together so much that they hurt to move.

"AWW shit.. there's our wittle kitty BITCH." said Gamzee, pushing Karkat closer to them. Terezi held her sword again at Nepeta just in case she was going to try something to escape. "here's how this litting THANG is gonna work.. first your gonna DO KARBRO over here. then your gonna DO ME. don't spill even the tiniest mothafucking drop. shiz would just be wasteful, you hear me? i'll make you LICK IT OFF THE FLOOR. and dont you even THINK about BITING or ill BREAK YOURE FUCKING JAW." Nepeta trembled completely at lost. Karkat cried silently with his bulge waving around in the air in front of her. "do you understand?" Nepeta opened her mouth to say something, but it was hard to get the words out. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, MOTHERFUCKER?" She quickly nodded instead, blinking back tears. Gamzee pushed Karkat foward until his bulge was hanging in her face. Nepeta huffed and tried to imagine that this was hapening in literally any other situation which would be better. She bent forward and openned her mouth to accept it.

"good.. GOOD. i KNOW you always wanted it. maybe your not so UNDESERVEING after all. Nepeta closed her eyes and felt it going between her lips, tasting it for the first time. It was very salty and kinda gross, probably was because of how much it had been used recently. It was also bigger than she was imagining and it was hard to get very much in her mouth. Gamzee rubbed himself on Karkat over and over starting to get hard. Nepeta tried her best to do this quickly but it was taking a while and soon Gamzee was getting impatient. He grabed her by the hair and before she could react shoved Karkat's bulge down her throat not caring if she could breathe. She started to cry again from the pain and choking feeling. Once it was clear that she wasnt going to faint Gamzee pulled it out slowly just enough for her to breathe once and shoved it in again. Karkat gasped and looked like he was in pain, but then Gamzee kept shoving it in and out and Nepeta felt like she was going to die becuase she couldnt breathe at all. There was a slobber puddle formed on the ground between them. Eventually Karkat couldnt help it anymore and cried out to the room as he filled her mouth and throat with his hot genetics slurry. It tasted so bad that Nepeta couldnt hold it down and before he was even done doing it threw up on the ground a lot of the slurry and her breakfast too. Karkat's bulge came out of her mouth and dangled still drooling it and shiny with her spit. It hanged in strings between them. "now what in the FUCK did i JUST TELL YOU." said Gamzee in raged. "YOU UP and SPILLED karbros RIGHTCHOUS RED BUCKET stuff ALL OVER the fuckin floor." Nepeta shook her head, still coughing and trying to catch her breathe. As hot as it would normally be to give a blow job to Karkat she felt terrible and sick and not very erotic at all. Her mouth tasted like garbage. And even though there was stomache acid in it now it was still so fricking salty. She tried to swallow the reddish puddle in her mouth but was trouble keeping it down again. It was getting hard to see through all the tears. She just wanted for everyone to go back to be normal and friends again even if she couldnt have Karkitty anymore. She missed Equius more than ever.

Gamzee signalled to Terezi again and Terezi kicked Nepeta forward with her foot. Before she could resits Gamzee stepped on her head and stomped it into the nasty puddle on the ground. She cried and helplessly started to lick it. It was somehow even worse cold. Gamzee laughed his crule and horrible laugh again and threw Karkat away so that he crumpled onto the floor. He seemed to be slipping into that dream state again and didnt try to get up at all. Besides, what could he even do when Gamzee was basically helding her hostage with his own wepon. Then Gamzee pulled down his pants and his bulge came swanging out from behind them. It was even bigger than Karkat's and probably grosser too. Just looking at it was scary. Out of the corner of her eye Nepeta saw that Terezi was blushing. "you know whats gonna happen now don't you." He started jacking off, making weird grunting sounds and enjoying this very much. Nepeta didnt even try to answer. But it seemed that he was too impatient for that either.

Gamzee reached down and grabed her neck and lifted her up by it, getting a sick look on his face. "well GUESS WHAT. i got an even BETTER idea." He let go of his bulge and grabed her shirt, ripping down a stripe off her shirt without even trying. Then he took the sickle and cut her bra in two pieces right through the little piece in the middle of her chest. He wasnt very carefull about it and she started bleeding a little there. Then he reached down her pants and ripped them and her panties open so fast that she felt them get tight and break but hardly even noticed. As much as this was terrible her bulge was sticking out a little and he thought that was just this funniest thing in the whole motherfucking world. Nepeta shivered and cried. He kept lifting her up more and it was getting hard to breathe. He brough the sickle down between her legs making her spread them and poked her partly exposed bulge with the sickle to and licked the juices off. "you ARE a NAUGHTY kitty bitch aint you." He then pressed his slimy bulge up to her and laughed as she tried to squirm away. "come on now.. you KNOW you WANT IT. ill take you on the most WICKED carnival ride you ever did see that youll be BEGGING FOR MERCY for the REST OF YOURE LIFE."

He grinned wickedly and grunted, moved her closer and touched his cold and wet bulge to her nook, which she cringed and felt like she could never fit in that whole thing. She looked over at Karkat, who was still had his bulge out and didnt look sure where he was or what was happened. "I- I love you Karkitty.." she tried to say to him, but it was hard when with Gamzee's hand on her throat, choking her. It seemed like everything was over now. She would never get to be with Karkat the way she wanted. Gamzee was going to rape and kill her first just to have his rightful revenge like in his dark carnival fantasy said to him. Karkat was too hypnotized to probably even know what was going to happen.. and even though Terezi still had some of her old self in there, she was serving Gamzee now too, probably because they were dating, although she wasn't sure about what quadrent. It was too easy to give up now.. just to let Gamzee have his way and die. What could I even do? It was truely hopeless. She closed her eyes waiting for the worst part to pass.

And then Terezi leaped out from behind her with the sword raised. Enough was enough.


	13. The plan

Terezi had waited for the perfect moment to strike. Everything was finally in place. Gamzee had let his guard down finally and was looking lustly at Nepeta when Terezi leaped at him with the sword raised in the air above her head. He only bearly had time to notice what was happening until it was already too late for him to do anything about it. He tryed to block with Nepeta and the sword cut right through his arm instead at the middle close to where his shoulder was and Nepeta fell backwards onto the floor. Gamzee's eyes went red and he shriked at Terezi in pain and anger of betrayal. "YOU WHOARE." His cold purple blood was squiriting out of the cut where his arm was cut off all over the place. It splashed on Terezi and Nepeta who was still not sure what whas happening yet. Finally Nepeta saw that Terezi was standing near Gamzee with the sword raised and his blood on it and understood.

Terezi went to swing at him again but Gamzee suddenly appeared a juggle club in his hand and blocked it. Unfortunately he could still fight even with one hand, but it would difficult and be a losing battle if he didnt do something quick. He suddenly retraeted to Karkat and grabed him by his sweater, yanking it up in his hand. Karkat seemed to notice what was happening and started to panic flaling around on the ground trying to grap hold of something, anything. But Gamzee dragged him to the air way as he screamed and disapeared inside before Karkat could do anything else about it, leaving a trail of blood from his missing arm behind them. Terezi couldnt catch him in time beuase of his chuckle voodoo powers and stoped chasing. Nepeta started to cry from confusion and feeling like garbage.

Terezi went over to Nepeta and looked down at her. Now that they were alone it was harder not to embarassed by what happened to Nepeta a minute ago. Nepeta thought about maybe clawing her she was so upset. But she didnt do that. Terezi carefully leaned down and helped her stand up. "YOU SHOULD PROB4BLY G3T SOM3 N3W CLOTH3S ON." she said not knowing what else to say. "Bluuhghhh." Nepeta said still sick and confused. She felt like she was going to faint or maybe vomit. "COM3 ON." "No we have to find Karkitty!!" she exclamed and cried. "G4MZ33S NOT GO1NG TO K1LL H1M. 4S S1CK 4S H3 1S H3 R3SP3CTS TH3 L1F3 OF H1S QU4DR3NTS. 1F H3 W4NT3D K4RK4T D34D H3 WOULDVE K1LL3D H1M 4LR34DY." "Ok but.." "1"LL 2XPL1AN TO YOU L4T3R. R1GHT NOW W3 H4V3 TO G3T YOU CL34N3D UP. TH3R3S NOT MUCH T1M3." Terezi grabed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Nepeta threw up once but kept going.

====>

"holy shit what hapenned to you guys" said Dave. He was sitting on the bed in Nepeta's room (which was closest to where he got slashed earlier at breakfast.) "G4MZ33 H4P3NN3D." Nepeta blushed and tryed not to look at Dave who was looking at her concernedly. Dave blushed too after he saw that Nepeta was badly undressed and beaten up. "are you ok?" Nepeta wanted to nod but it made her feel sick so she didnt. "W3R3 4L1V3. 1T COULD H4V3 B33N WORS3." She brought Nepeta towards the bathroom and pushed the door open with her foot. They got to the bath tub and Terezi started to peel Nepeta's gross blood stained and torn up clothes off. Nepeta started to blush more and tryed to stop her. "OH GROW UP. 1M BL1ND. WH4T 4M 1 GONN4 DO?" she said and resisted back. "But Dave.." She looked back at him and he looked away blushing. "D4V3S 4LR34DY S33N YOU B4S1C4LLY N4K3D 4NYW4Y. 1TS NOT L1K3 YOU H4V3 4NYTH1NG TO H1D3." she snered and Nepeta felt hot and awkward but didnt try to stop her anymore. In the bed room Dave turned on his side so that it wouldnt look like he was staring (but he still wanted to.) He was concerned about Nepeta but he still couldnt help thinking she was a site for soar eyes. Terezi pulled Nepeta's clothes off and she got in the bathtub. It was hot and the water hurt her wounds but pretty soon it was not that bad and she started to feel better.

"Ok Terezi.." Nepeta said, still a little embarassed and getting mad at her again. "You might being kind to me meow but I think you owe me and Dave and explanation." Terezi huffed and pushed her glasses up her nose. "WH4T DO YOU W4NT TO KNOW?" "Well first of all why you are suddenly on my side." Terezi stopped to thought about it. "..1T 4LL GO3S B4CK TO B3FO43 G4MZ33 W3NT SOB3R 4ND ST4RT3D K1LL1NG 3V3RYON3 FOR NO R34SON. 1 W4S PR3TTY SUR3 K4RK4T W4NT3D TO GO OUT W1TH M3 BUT H3 W4S T4LK1NG FOR3V3R TO 4SK 4ND N3V3R S33M3D TO G3T 4NT N1C3R 3V3N 1F W3 W3R3 H4NG1NG OUT 4LON3. 1 KNOW TH1S MUST B3 H4RD FOR YOU TO H3R3 BUT 1 LOV3D H1M JUST 4S MUCH 4S YOU DID. M4YB3 3V3N MOR3, BUT 1M NOT GO1NG TO GO TH3R3." Yeah youd better not. Nepeta thought. She signed. "B3C4US3 TH4T W4SNT WORK1NG 1 D1D 4CTU4LLY G3T W1TH G4MZ33. H3 D1DNT S33M V3RY SM4RT BUT H3 W4S 4CTU4LLY SUP3R N1C3 4LTHOUGH H3 W4S PR3TTY GROSS 4ND H1GH 4LL TH3 T1M3. 1 TOLD MYS3LF 1 WOULD N3V3R DO DRUGS L1K3 H1M BUT LOOK HOW TH4T TURN3D OUT, H4H4. 4NYW4YS W3 3ND3D UP D4T1NG 1N TH3 BL4CK QU4DR3NT 4ND 3V3N THOUGH H3S 4 B3D 1NFLU3NC3 H3 W4S L1K3 4 DRUG TH4T MAD3 M3 F33L B3TT3R 4BOUT NOT G3TT1NG TO B3 M4T3SPR1T3S W1TH K4RK4T. OF COARS3 4FT3R H3 W3NT SOB3R H3 GOT W4Y MOR3 3XTR3M3 4ND V1OL3NC3, BUT NOT 4NY L3SS OF POW3RFUL OF A DRUG FOR M3." She blushed a little and looked away at the wall for a second. Dave was still pretending not to look from the other room but he was listening. "W3 GOT TO F1LL1NG BUCK3TS 3V3RY D4Y, SOM3T1M3S S1X OR 31GHT T1M3S. 1 GOT 4DD1CT3D TO TH4T ON TOP OF TH3 OTH3R STUFF. 4FT3R H3 K1LL3D 3QU1US H3 T4UGHT M3 4 HYPNOS1S POW3R TH4T H3 COULD M4K3 H4PP3N JUST BY US DO1NG 1T 4 C3RT14N W4Y, 4ND 1 DIDNT KNOW 1T Y3T BUT H3 W4S 4BOUT TO ST4RT US1NG M3 FOR H1S PL4N." Terezi suddenly got quiet and the mood changed in the room. "What plan?" Nepeta asked, shivvering. "N3P3T4, TH3 TRUTH 1S TH4T G4MZ33 H4T3S YOU MOR3 TH3N 4NYON3 3LS3, 4ND NOT L1KE RO4M4NT1CLY. H3 W4NTS YOU TO F33L TH3 1NT3NS3 SH4M3 4ND D1SGUST H3 F3LT WH3N YOU SL4SH3D UP H1S F4C3, BUT 4 M1LL1ON T1M3S WORS3. TH4T WHOL3 1NC1D3NT W4S JUST TH3 B3GG1N1NG." Nepeta gasped and looked at her self, not knowing what to say.

"..Why did you help me then?" "..1 WNT TO S4Y TH4T 1 STOPP3D WH3N 1 R34L1Z3D H3 W4S US1NG H1S POW3R OV3R M3, BUT TH4T'S NOT 3X4CTLY TRU3. TH3 TRUTH 1S TH4T G4MZ33 W4NTS TO K1LL K4RK4T 4S H1S L4ST TH1NG B3FOR3 K1LL1NG YOU JUST TO M4K3 YOU F33L 4S B4D 4S POSS1BL3, 4ND TH4T 24S TH3 L4ST STRAW FOR M3. BUT 1 COULDN'T JUST 4TT4CK W1LLY N1LLY. 1 H4D TO W41T UNT1L H1S GU4RD W4S DOWN. 4ND 1TS 4LMOST N3V3R DOWN. YOU M1GHT H4T3 M3 FOR 1T, BUT 1 H4D TO DO 1T TH1S W4Y." Nepeta waws quiet for while. It did all make sense now. "This is all your fault, you know." It was hard not to be mad, even after all that she had said already. "Y34H. 4ND 1M F1X1NG 1T. YOU C4N H3LP OR YOU C4N JUST LOOK PR3TTY ON TH3 S1DE L1N3S L1K3 USU4L. L1K3 4 CH33RL34D3R. 31TH3R W4Y 1 C4NT CH4NG3 WH4T H4S TO B3 DON3." Nepeta groaned. "Ok fine. But I get Karkitty when this finally over with." Terezi grinned again but it was less severe with evil and more actually deserving this time. "Y34H R1GHT." Then Terezi reached in the water and squeezed Nepeta's breast making her jump in suprize. Nepeta yelped and tryed to smack her but she got away first giggling. Dave started to come over to see what was going on and if he should help and Nepeta quickly sank back in the water.

"are you playing nice in here" he asked not quite sarcastically, not sure if there Terezi was actually causing a problem or not. "G3T OUT OF H3R3 D4V3 YOU P3RV! >:P" Terezi said and shood him away. Dave blushed and went back out of the room. Nepeta had to laugh at that. "UNL3SS YOU 4ND N3P3T4 W4NT TO ST4RT M4K1NG OUT 4G41N 1N TH3 B4THTUB. NOTH1NG WRONG W1TH 4 COUPL3 OF LOV3Y DOV3Y MOR41LS DO1NG TH4T."

"Oh my God Terezi shut up" Nepeta said still laughing. Dave pretended not to hear anything. Terezi started to do something on her phone and she blushed even harder. It was actually Nepeta's phone and it had Dave's pictures opened on it. "W3LL W3LL WH4T DO W3 H4V3 H3R3, H3H3H3H3" Terezi said and licked the screen. Dave perked up his head from the bed and started to get worried. "YOUR HUM4N BULG3 T4ST3S L1K3 P34CH3S M1ST3R STR1D3R. P34CH3S.. 4ND D3CEPT1ON!!" "what?" "YOU SHOULDNT B3 D1STR1BUT1NG TH3S3 PR3M1UM 1M4G3S OF YOUR BULG3 TO JUST 4NY TROLL G1RL YOU KNOW." Dave decided to play dumb. Unwisely. "what are you talking about?" Nepeta was reaching for the phone but Terezi suddenly threw it away onto the bed. Dave looked at it and imediately saw what it was. "shit" "4ND TO TH1NK W3 W3R3 TH1NK1NG 4BOUT D4T1NG JUST 4 F3W D4YS 4GO" she made a jacking off motion with her hand at Nepeta and Nepeta blushed and looked away. "wait terezi it was just one time i swear" Dave blushed more and trying to explain. "OK. 1M JUST JOK1NG W1TH YOU D4V3. DONT G3T YOUR3 HUM4N BULG3 SPR41N3D FROM J4CK1NG OFF TOO H4RD." He looked incredulus and sat down again. "wait you really dont care about that?" "NO. N3P3T4S MOR3 OF 4 S1D3 S4L4D 4NYW4Y. L1K3 4N 4PP3T1Z3R. 1M OBV1OUSLY TH3 M41N D1SH H3R3." she laughed and watched both of their reactions get darker.

"Ok but seriously." Nepeta said changing the topic. "What are we going to do about Gamzee? What can we do? He's so powerful now.. like he knows all our tricks." She shuderred and looked at Terezi who was the best choice for who to look to right now since she was spent the most time with him and knew best what he was gong to do next in this situation. "G4MZ33'S HURT 4ND N33DS T1M3 TO R3COV3R. H3S 4CTU4LLY 4 LOT SM4RT3R TH3N H3 LOOKS. W3LL N3D TO SUPR1Z3 H1M 1F W3 W4NT TO H1T H1M 4T 4LL 4G41N.. W3LL N33D TO GO TO H1S L41R 4ND STOP H1M 4T TH3 SOURC3." "what about karkat?" Dave helpfully chimed in. Terezi rolled her eyes. "L1K3 1 S41D G4MZ33 WONT K1LL H1M UNL3SS H3S 4BOUT TO K1LL YOU. 1F 4LL THR33 OF US C4N SURROUND H1M H3 WONT 3V3N H4V3 4 CH4NC3 TO G3T 4W4Y 4ND H3 C4NT T4K3 4LL OF US 4T ONC3, NOT TO M3NT1ON WH4T3V3R H1S PL4NS W1TH K4RK4T 4R3. BR1NG B4CKUP W3PONS JUST 1N C4S3." "Ok sounds like a plan to me." Nepeta said and sighed. "I never wanted things to turn this way.. this sucks so BAD." "W3'LL H4V3 4 CH4NC3 TO F1X 1T SOON. JUST FOCUS ON G3TT1NG B3TT3R FOR NOW." She looked over at Dave who was trying to look somewhere else again. "GO S33 D4V3 1F YOU W4NT TO. YOUR PROB4BLY STR3SS3D OUT. 4ND H3 N33DS 4N 4POLOGY 4NYW4YS" she winked at Nepeta and Dave blushed. "Shut up" Nepeta said. But she was actually thinking about how to approach him already.

Gamzee stared down from a air way in Dave's room. He grumbled almost perfectly still, listening to them and their shitty plan. Yes, he would get those MISCHIEF MOTHERFUCKERS if it was the last thing he did. They didnt have a clue what was coming for them. Terezi had the nerve to turn sides on him right when his guard was lowest.. SOON.. soon he would have his revenge on Nepeta and all the rest of her friends. And as for Karkat.. He slinked silently back up the air way to set his plans in to motion.

A/n: Sorry for not updating as much recently.. school just keeps giving me more tests and stuff and Im always SO TIRED when I get home and my mom keeps making me go to bed early ;w; I promise Ill keep writing more just have patients and Ill get chapter 14 out soon!!! please fav and reveiw I just want one reveiw so bad 33:


	14. "Lunchtime" (muahaha) >:33

A/n: Ok youve been waiting pretty long for this so theres some lemon in this chapter, just saying. Not with Karkitty yet but I promise Ill get to that eventualy -w- lol

Nepeta dryed off feeling much better already. Thankfully the injuries she had looked worse then they actually were and only bleeded a little which could be fixed with band aids. She was a little embarassed because of Terezi and Dave was there but they were pretty respectful about it although Nepeta was weary of Terezi making sudden grabby motions again. Dave like last time got her new clothes to put on and then everyone sat on the bed together. After all that had hapened today they were pretty tired out although it wasnt even 2 o clock yet.

Dave carefully put his arm around Nepeta's shoulder trying to not be weird about it. Nepeta leaned on him and he smirked a little bit. Terezi breifly looked jealous and tackled Dave onto the bed instead. Nepeta fell back with him and looked in suprise at them. Dave was all of a sudden blushed imensely. "W3LL 4NYW4YS L1KE 1 S41D W3 H4V3 SOM3 T1M3 TO K1LL." Terezi said and crawled more on top of Dave, who looked to be steaming. Nepeta watched them with a kinda "ok i guess" look on her face, not saying anything. Just Terezi being weird as usual. "Are you guys gonna make out because Im gonna vomit again if you do." she joked at them. "W3LL TH3N M4YB3 YOU SHOULD GO DO SOM3TH1NG 3LS3. >:P" Terezi said back. "1T *1S* LUNCH T1M3 4FT3R 4LL." She looked at Dave hungerly, who was looking at Nepeta for help and holding her waist up with his hands. "WH3R3 DO YOUR TH1NK YOUR GO1NG M1ST3R" she smirked and pressed their lips together befor he could say anything back. Nepeta pretended to be disgusted and got up to leave the room. She really *was* hungry after all.

She went to the kitchen and got lunch which was a ham and cheese sandwhich cut in half with ketchup and baby carrots. Not much but you can only make what food you can figure out how to make with the game machines or copy whatever you had to start with and remembered the codes to write it down. She also made sandwhiches for her friends just in case they decided not to be weirdos and actually eat lunch this time of day like normal people. She also got more drinks like the ones Dave brought for the feelings jam that one time. As she was walking back to her bedroom she started to hear strange groaning nosises from the bedroom and rushed in to see if Dave was ok.

She pushed open the door and saw them in the middle of Terezi giving him a blow job. Dave seemed to get tense everywhere at once when he realized that she was looking at him. "Oh great." she said and blushed. "I can come back later if you want.." She showed them the plate. Terezi looked up at her and Nepeta saw that she had lifted her shirt up and her boobs were sticking out underneath. But she didnt seem to care that Nepeta saw. Nepeta was a little jealous because she was hotter than her and that she was so shameless and shyly went to them. Terezi smelled the sandwiches and said "FUCK Y3S 1 W4S ST4RV1NG" and reached for them. Dave started to feel disapointed. I guess he had been pretty close when Nepeta walked in. Still Dave took a sandwich and a drink like the rest of them and Nepeta sat on the other side of the bed and started to eat. Except even though everyone was eating including Terezi she decided to eat and blow Dave at the same time which was just gross.

Not gross enough for Dave to get turned off though. "H3Y N3P3T4 W4TCH TH1S" she took Dave's human bulge and sucked on the out side of it and his body clenched tightly and then it came out all at once kinda like a fountain in little squarts, getting on the bed and Dave's chest and also all over Terezi who started imediately to lick it up. Nepeta blushed watching it come out. It was not a whole lot but Dave looked suddenly exhausted from the effort. He chewed the sandwhich in his mouth and leaned back in the bed still blushing from all the attention suddenly put on him. After it looked like he was done Terezi slurped off the gross mixture on his human bulge and cakcled at him for being such a weirdo. Pretty ironic honestly.

Nepeta finished her sandwich still looking at Dave's human bulge which was done twitching and alarmingly starting to get smaller. "Dave! W-what's it doing?" "what? whats what doing" He tried to see what Nepeta was worried about and didnt get it. She pointed awkwardly at it and blushed more not knowing what to say exactly. Dave finally got it and laughed. "ahaha oh my god" he said and fell back again. Terezi looked questioningly at him, then at Nepeta. She was putting the ketchup on the carrots and licking it off. "Dave?" "dont worry about it nepeta its just like this when its not aroused at the moment" he said amusingly and chuckled again. "Oh." Nepeta looked awkward at the bed and felt awkward and also aroused a little herself. Really she wanted a turn with Dave but still wasnt sure how to aproach it.

"1TS 4 SH4M3 YOU C4NT W4LK D4V3" Terezi said. "TH3R3 4R3 SO M4NY TH1NGS 1 W4NT TO TRY W1TH YOU. >:]" "jesus christ terezi i let my judgemint slip this one time but i am not a piece of meat okay. put your clothes back on." He started to pull up his pants and boxer shorts but Terezi stopped him. "NO W4Y. YOU ST1LL H4V3 TO H3LP N3P3T4." Nepeta blushed. "Jegus dont even joke about that Terezi, hehe. It was just one time." She said and looked at the bed. "i dont know how i feel about this whole thing like from a moral stand point." Dave said and with a serious tone. "i saw what you did to karkat. pretty fucked up." "WOULD 1T M4K3 YOU F33L B3TT3R 1F W3 W3R3 D4T1NG?" "wait are you asking me out? like for real this time?" "WH4T DO YOU TH1NK DUMB4SS. >:P" "wow okay then." She looked at Nepeta, who was starting to be lost in thought. "N3P3T4 W4NTS TO 4SK YOU SOM3TH1NG TOO." That seemed to call Nepeta back to reality. "Huh?" "T3LL D4V3 HOW YOU F33L." Nepeta blushed suddenly. "W-wait.." She wasnt actually sure about how to feel about Dave yet. Sure he would be a great morail, but she didnt know how to say that to him. Plus she was still hurting about Equius.

Dave started to lift his hand toward Nepeta's face. Nepeta was embarassed but didnt stop him. He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes and she felt hot all of a sudden. Her heart beat was surely almost loud enough for them to hear it. It was a lot to take in but she felt her self was finally able to move on from what had hapened. Dave was strong too, both musculy and emotionally. She felt like Equius would approve. "Dave.." she said, and put her hand on his chest. She saw behind her shades that he was a little confused by what was about to happen, but still pressed on anyways. "W-will you be my.. moirail?"

"oh. is that it?" he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "i thought you were about to confess your love to me or something." "SH3 D1D, STUP1D. JUST 4 D1FF3R3NT K1ND OF LOV3." "oh." Nepeta was so nervous about him maybe saying no that she started to feel tears in her eyes. But he moved his hand down her face to her chin and puased. "..i will." Now Nepeta realy did cry and climbed on his lap for a hug. Dave looked confused and a little embarassed but not upset. "oh jesus careful about my leg" he said and Nepeta adjusted her wieght off of it. They hugged. "youll have to teach me about this later, but i promise ill do whatever i have to do to learn it." he said. Nepeta's butt rubbed on Dave's human bulge and it started to get hard again. "shit sorry" he said and blushed. Terezi watched this very amused and stroked Dave's thigh lovingly which just made it get harder. Nepeta felt it rubbing on her and carefully got off of Dave again. She wanted to touch it more then ever now.

"ok glad thats settled." he said and started to put his pants back on. Terezi stopped him again and he huffed dramaticly but let her pull them down completely. "F1RST L3SSON OF MO1R4LS, D4V3: TH3Y SUPPORT 34CH OTH3R. B4S1C4LLY 4 FR31ND YOUD TRUST W1TH 4NYTH1NG. 4ND 1 DO M34N *4NYTH1NG*." she giggled. "oh great" dave said, but he smirked and actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Terezi gestured at him. "T4K3 1T 4W4Y N3P3T4" she said and nudged her towards him. She blushed and looked at his face, which he though she was so cute that he couldnt bare to watch her doing this directly. Nepeta gently grabed hold of his bulge and felt it pulsing in her hand. "Haha.." she laughed anxtiously, not knowing what to do with it. "1T H3LPS 1F YOU L1FT UP YOUR SH1RT" Terezi added and started to get undressed more. Dave blushed harder and grumbled from embarassedent. Nepeta saw that Terezi was taking off her clothes and got very hot again. "Wait Terezi what are you doing?" "WH4T DO3S 1T LOOK L1K3 >:P" she said and continued doing it. Dave was watching her strip and his human bulge got even stiffer in Nepeta's hand. He groaned. "1TS NOT TH4T H4RD N3P3T4. JUST J4CK 1T L1K3 YOU J4CK YOUR OWN BULG3." Nepeta gulped and looked at Dave again. She was nervous but did want to do this so she started to jack it. Dave's reaction was imediate and a little scary. "oh fuck" he said and squirmed. Nepeta bit her lip and kept going. She felt hot and strange inside. Terezi was naked now and pressed up on her side, breaking her from her trance. Nepeta gasped and looked at her and imediately looked awawy again. Terezi was hotter than her and now it was even more obvious than ever.

"S33 YOUR G3TT1NG TH3 H4NG OF 1T!" Terezi said and hugged her side. Nepeta wasnt really into Terezi that way but it was hard not to admire how she felt against her body. Terezi watched her jack off Dave for a little while and started to get impatient since she wasnt that god at it actually. "L3T M3 TRY SOM3TH1NG, G3T CLOS3R TO D4V3." she said and pushed her closer to where his human bulge was. Dave looked up at them not sure what to expect. Nepeta didnt completely trust her but she did want to know what her idea was so she let her do it. Then Terezi reached to Nepeta's pants and unzipped them. Nepeta blushed. "Wait.. Terezi.." "SHOOSH." Terezi reached into Nepeta's panties and grabed her bulge, which was sticking out and slimy with olive colored slime. Nepeta gasped at the touch but this was already too weird to back out now. Terezi jacked it a little bit to see if it would work out. Then she pushed Nepeta further up onto Dave until he noticed what was about to go down here. "woah not cool terezi." he said looking their diffrent species bulges next to each other and started to get embarassed all over again. "1TS NOT MY F4ULT YOURS 1S SO SM4LL." she mocked him and grabed their bulges together. Nepeta saw her bulge wrap around Dave's and he looked like he was about to pass out from the unique senstation. She closed her eyes and decided to trust Terezi with this. Dave's bulge was really warm on hers and honestly it kind of felt amazing.

Then Terezi started to jack them together and.. well lets just say it was hot to say the least (A/n: OwO) Soon Dave was squirting his white genetics slurry on himself again but Terezi didnt stop there. Nepeta moaned loudly and shot her genetics slurry all over Dave's chest and on the bed completely forgetting about the bucket they were supposed to use. A lot of it got on Dave's face and he spurted and wiped francticly at it. "oh my god.." he groaned panting. Terezi only stopped when Nepeta's bulge was finally done. Nepeta opened her eyes which where teary with pleasure and looked down at Dave who was spitting the thick green stuff out of his mouth as fast as he could. "Holy shit Terezi.." Nepeta said and looked at her. Terezi put a kiss on her cheek before the moment could fade. "CONS1D3R TH4T 4N 4POLOGY." she asid, only just now starting to blush. Dave coughed. "that was the gayest thing ive ever done.. i think some of it got down my throat." he gagged loudly and Terezi started to giggle at him agian. "S3RV3S YOU R1GHT." Nepeta smiled for real the first time all day. Maybe now they could start to be friends again..


	15. Invitation

"MOV3 OV3R N3P3T4" Terezi said and pushed her off of Dave. Nepeta didnt want to fall in the warm puddle on the bed so she quickly got off of Dave before she could fall and zipped back up her pants. Terezi climbed on Dave and started to make out with him which was kinda gross because Dave still had a lot of her green genetics slurry on him. But that didnt stop her and soon they were doing it for real and making lots of weird noises. Nepeta felt weird watching them and decided to take the empty plate back to the kitchen so Dave wouldnt feel too bad about her being there later.

On the way to the kitchen she heard a honk sound again and freezed in the hallway, listening carefully. She held her breath. It still sounded like someone was breathing.. but not where, it was echoing too much to tell. She very carefully drawed her claws and the breathing suddenly stopped. Now it was quiet enough to hear Dave and Terezi back in her room.. She looked up and right above was an air way. Suddenly she could see a shape inside scurryed down the metal pipe and into the wall. Nepeta wanted to throw the plate at it but that would just a be a waste of a plate. It disapeared from view. Nepeta carefully put her claws away and went catiously to the kitchen to clean up.

While she was cleaning the plate she thought about how boring it was being on the meteor. Already it was over two years without anything cool to do. Every day it was harder not to think about what happened before. Equius, Tavros, her other friends. Playing the game killing enemys and stuff was a lot of fun but this was hardly like playing anymore, Everyone was growing up and since there was nothing better to do hanging out and falling in love and stuff. Some were even filling buckets which just a couple years ago seemed like that was so far in the future that she would never had to worry about it. It's hard growing up like this, she thought. Its hard and no body understands. Even in the dream bubbles Karkitty didnt really like her that much. Once she saw them together but they were just morials. It was actually kinda depressing. Maybe next time she was asleep she would find them together.. but now she was just getting stressed again. For now she would had to focus on the present. Soon she would go defeat Gamzee once and for all.

Nepeta put the plate back in the cup board and sighed. At least Dave and Terezi were having fun. She made a ham and cheese and ketchup sandwhich to passed the time.

She ate her sandwhich even though she wasnt really hungry. She noticed that she was crying and wiped the tears off on her sleeve. Why does everything always have to go this way? she thought. She put her head in her hands and slumped onto the table.

**Flashback**

"HEY NEPETA!" Karkat yelled down the hill at her. "ARE YOU COMING?" Nepeta looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah!" she ran up the hill to meet him. He was standing under a pink tree that was growing little sugar cubes on it. The air here smelled like camomile and lilacs. Nepeta blushed and went over to where he was looking at the scenery around them. Pink mountains with giant teacups and sugar cubes everywhere as far as they could see. Skaia was setting over a mountain and the light beamed from between the sugar cliffs at them, making golden steaks across the sky. It was quiet and the monsters in the valleys below were going to sleep. The wind blew softly over them and ruffled their hair. Nepeta stood still starting out at the beautiful land scape until Karkat finally spoke to her.

"UM.. NEPETA?" She looked at him. He was still looked out out the plains and mountains and weirdly enough was speaking almost too quiet to hear. "Yeah?" He turned slowly to look at her. His face was so unusually relaxed that it was almost a little scary. The only part that looked more normal was his eyebrows which were kind of scrunched together like he was about to cry. "YOUR PLANET IS BEAUTIFUL." he said. "I DONT THINK I EVER NOTICED BEFORE NOW." Nepeta blushed. Karkat began to sit down so Nepeta did too.

He smelled the air and looked at the candy grass and ripped up a handful and hesitatntly ate it. Nepeta wasnt expected him to do that and giggled at him. He looked at her embarassedly and started to blush. "..THAT WASNT WEIRD RIGHT?" "..No." she lied and giggled again. Karkat looked back out the scenery to hide that he was blushed more. They were quiet for a while just watching the sunset until Nepeta heard Karkat starting to cry. "..Karkitty? Whats wrong?"

"NOTHING. I JUST LOOKED INTO THE SUN TOO LONG, THATS ALL." But he started to cry more and soon he lifted up his legs and put his head onto them to try and hide it from Nepeta. Nepeta looked concernedly at him and put her hand on his shoulder. he flinched a little but didnt stop her after that. "Um.. Karkat? You can tell me, if you want.. I wont tell anyone else." She scooted close to him until they were touching shoulders.

"ITS' REALLY JUST US NOW, ISNT IT." he said between sobs. "EVERYONE ON ALTERNIA IS DEAD." Nepeta wasnt sure what to say to that. "..Yeah..I know you wanted to be a theshecushioner really bad." She grimanced and patted his arm. "But were gonna make a new universe together. One where you dont have to worry about your blood." Karkat looked at her suddenly, scared for his life. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" "Um.. Terezi told me." She sighed. "Everyone knows your have red blood, Karkat. Its ok." Karkat staretd to move away from her, not believing it, but he stopped suddenly and looked at her in the eyes. Skaia started to go behind the mountains. His eyes went over the parts of her face, glansing from side to side. Tears ran down his cheeks and whispered into the grass. She was set stern and he slowly began to sit down again. The wind blew candy leaves through the valley and time slowed down until it stood still. He took her hand, looking back out at the sunset. His face was serene.

honk HONK honk HONK honk

She woke up all of a sudden feeling thirsty. Oh great. She must have passed out while laying on the table like that. "I guess I must have been more tired than I thought." she said to nobody imparticular really. The kitchen was quiet.. to quiet. Shoot, what time was it? She lifted her head and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall in the kitchen. Almost 6 already! She quickly stood up and stuffed the rest of the sandwhich in her mouth. Terezi would going to be upset but what else was new. Terezi..

Hang on. She paused. She couldnt hear them doing it anymore, which made sense I guess. Thats kind of a long time to be doing that. Maybe they went to sleep? Nepeta creeped down the hallway, listening carefully for where Gamzee might be hiding in a air way or something stupid like that. She didnt see him on the way to her room, thankfully. Quietly she pushed open the door to check on them. But they werent in bed like she thought. She tiptoed into the room, starting to feel nervous. The puddle on the bed was even bigger now, which made sense I guess. Olive, turqoise.. and PURPLE. Oh no. Oh God no please. She ran to the other side of the bed and saw that there was a trail from the bed to the bathroom.The trail went from green blue and purple to just blue and red. She equickly pushed opent he door thinking the worst, that they might be dead in there. But the trial kept going into a puddle under an air way in the ceiling. On the mirror was written something in red blood.

MEET ME ON THE ROOF TOP FOR SLOPPY MAKEOUTS it said. and one of those horrible clown faces too (like :o) that one) uNlEsS yOuR tOo MuCh Of a PUSSY. The rest of the walls were covered in clown faces and there was blood strained horns all over the floor. Nepeta felt like she was going to be sick. She went to the toilet and opened the lid on it. A bunch of colorful paper snakes bursted out and confetted all over the floor. Underneath was Equius's head. He was missing his eyes and his rotting lips had been pulled open into a smile. Nepeta threw up on the floor, then became too dizzy to stand and passed out.

A/n: :((


	16. The shadow

**Flashback**

carcinogeneticest [CG] began trolling arsonicCatnip [AC]

CG: NEPETA ARE YOU OK? I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM JUST NOW AND IT DIDN'T SOUND GOOD.

CG: NEPETA? OH GOD PLEASE DONT TELL ME HE GOT YOU TOO.

A/n: UUGHGHHHH the ARROWSSSS (just pretend theres arrows pls ;-;)

AC: :33 *ac cradels her broken writs in pain*

CG: WAIT ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ROLE PLAYING RIGHT NOW. THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH. I'M BARLEY HOLDING MYSELF TO GETHER HERE.

AC: :33 no my wrist really is broken.. sorry its hard to type with one hand

CG: SHIT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DONT TELL ME YOU JUMPED DOWN THE STAIRS TOO QUICKLY OR SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT. DID GAMZEE DO IT?

AC: :33 yeah it was gamzee. *sniff* he got equius too..

CG: NORMALLY I WOULD SAY GOOD RIDDENCE BUT EVERYONES DROPPING LIKE FUCKING FLIES AROUND THE BEAST LEAVING. YOU MEAN HE DIED RIGHT?

AC: :(( yeah..

CG: JEGUS CHRIST. I THOUGHT IF ANYONE HAD A SHOT IT MIGHT BE HIM. IS GAMZEE STILL OVER THERE? WHERE ARE YOU?

AC: :33 im mostly ok. im going through a secret hallway to my room right now

CG: NO!!!

CG: I MEAN. HES GOING TO EXPECT YOU THERE, SO YOU SHOULD COME OVER HERE INSTEAD. IN THE COMMON AREA WITH THE COMPUTERS AND STUFF. SORRY I AM LITERALLY LOSING MY SHIT OVER HERE.

AC: :33 ok karkitty ill go there

CG: HONESTLY I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO HOLD HIM OFF IF HE COMES THIS WAY.

AC: :33 ..i can still help you fight. at this point theres not much i can lose..

CG: GOOD, BECAUSE WERE GONNA NEED ALL THE MUSCLE WE CAN GET.

CG: ..

CG: ARE YOU THERE YET?

CG: NEPETA?

AC: :33 sorry i stopped to put my cast on. i dont know why it wasnt on already

CG: WHAT CAST?

AC: :33 um

CG: OH SHIT, I REMEMBER NOW.

AC: :33 ???

CG: I'LL EXPLAIN TO YOU LATER. JUST HURRY UP AND GET HERE. YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME.

AC: :33 ok.. im hurrying

CG: STOP WASTING TIME AND WAKE UP!

AC: :33 huh?

CG: I SAID WAKE UP!

CG: WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP

Nepeta awoked with a start. It was dark in the room and hard to tell what was going on. She was so confused.. but couldnt remember why. But she did feel like she didnt have much time. What time was it? She checked on her phone.. oh fuck. It was almost midnight. Her head hurt.. what was going on? She remembered going to check on Dave and Terezi.. then it hit her. She gasped and sprung out of the bed she was in and onto the floor. She felt like crying again but it was useless to do that now. But how did she get in bed? Who's bed even was this?

She looked towards the door and saw a shadow standing there. It sounded like rasspy breathing like she heard in the hallway earlier. But as soon as it seemed to notice that she was looking, it suddenly scranbled out the door and into the hall where it was also dark. She was too scared of it to chase. Gamzze? There was really no way to know for sure.

Without the lights on Nepeta started to use her scents of smell to figure out who lived here. (A/n: Like how people smell a certian way sometimes. Not like.. how a dog can smell. Or like Terezi. That would be weird.) Pretty quickly she realized it smelled like Karkitty.. in the dark it was even harder not to smell it. Like salty and angery.. kind of musky. He probably needs to shower more often she thought. She carefully tiptoad her way to the light switch. Thankfully there were no hateful suprises in here. Nepeta looked around at the room and sighed. I guess Gamzee put me in here.. but why not just capture me for his plans then?

The emotions suddenly jumped up again and she started to cry again. Karkat.. Dave.. even Terezi all got captured to do God knows what. All because of a scratch to his face? It wasnt fair. Why couldn't Gamzee just die already? She started to get serious. There really wasnt any time to be sad right now. If she could take him down before he could do any more damage, she could still have a happy ending. The future rested on her shoulders. She couldnt just sit here and cry. It was time to kill Gamzee once and for ALL.

====>

Nepeta walked out of the room into the darkness of the hallway. Almost midnight already.. she would have to be fast. Good thing she knew a short cut to the roof. In the kitchen she pushed a box out of the way and cralwed into the space bedhind it. Behind there was a secret hallway that went directly to the place under the roof top. Gamzee would never suspect it. She followed the twists and turns to an air way and slashed the cover off and then craweled inside of it. It was a kinda tight squeeze but she did it. It was very dark in there and sound travelled very good, echoing. She could hear honking somewhere in the distance.. and getting closer the more she crawled. There was also that weird breathing from before..

Soon she was somewhere entirely new shed never been seen before. There were red lights that only barley litted up the room on both sides of the hall. There wasnt an air way cover and she noticed that was because it was in two pieces on the ground in front of the hole in the wall she was coming out of, and also looked scratched up. It smelled really bad in here.. she reconized the smell as the same smell that was coming from Terezi's room but a hundred times worst. She climbed out of the air way and just being in the room it was hard to breathe. She had to crouch down just to get away from it. The smell was so sweet it felt like it was stuck to her throat, but also salty.. and horrible to smell at all.. it made her want to cry. Maybe coming this way was a bad idea.

There appeared to be a door on the other side of the room though so she kept going farther into it. The middle of the room was the darkest. On the way over to the door she accidentally kicked something kinda heavy and it tipped over clanking and something cold splashed out of it leaking everywhere and getting on her shoes. The smell got worse somehow and she gagged. Suddenly she could hear breathing again.. and not her breathing. She looked up and saw the shadow from earlier.. except now it was blocking the door.

Nepeta instantly felt cold all over. It was a trap! She turned to run but it was no use in the dark like this. She tripped over another heavy thing and fell into a brand new puddle of horrible black goop. She tried to get up but her foot kept slipped in it. To die now in this godless place.. The shadow desended on her and she began to scream.

====>

Suddenly a gross hand clapped over her mouth as the shadow grabed her around the waits. She squirmed to get away, but it was holding on tight, and soon it was on top of her. She prepared for the worst. But it wasnt killing her. Now it was grunting strangely.. and.. humping her? She pushed her body up slowly, not knowing what to do with this situation exactly. Now that she was close to it, it was obviously too short to be Gamzee.. and didnt sound like Terezi. It was rubbing its bulge on her butt now, which didnt excactly feel bad but it was hard to enjoy that right now. She could tell from the feeling of it that it was not Daves bulge either. So that meant it had to be..

"Karkitty?" The rubbing suddenly stopped and Nepeta sighed with relief. But he didnt answer back. Nepeta cautious turned around to sit better and try and look at him (but it was still too dark to tell really). She tried to shake off the gross puddle stuff that was soaking onto her clothes. The shadow Karkat (?) thing pushed his bulge in her face and poked her in the eye. Nepeta winced and grabed it pushed it away. "Ow, Jegus" she said and felt embarassed. But he just moved it back to her face and when she tried to back away he just moved closer again almost like he was holding it out for her. "..Karkitty?" she asked again, but it was still no use. She gave up and just held the bulge in her hand. It was too warm to be anyone elses, but why wasnt he talking to her?

He started to hump her hand. This is just gross, she thought, but at least it wasnt in her face anymore. She even helped him a little. Maybe that would help him remember what was happened to him? "..Karkat?" This time he looked at her, but he still didnt do anything really specific after that. He just kept grunting and grabed her hand to make her jack him off faster. "Um.." She started to blush. The smell and darkness was still bad but she was getting used to it. Karkat(?) grunted harder and loudly until his bulge pulsed and suddenly she heard a metal thing clunk on the ground close to her and start filling. Oh Jegus. So that was what was going on here. She continued to hold the bulge until he was done not knowing what else to do.

Well.. if Karkat was here, then Dave and Terezi probably were around here somewhere too. It was tragic to see Karkat made into this state, but maybe she could fix Dave and Terezi before they got too bad. Karkat was clearly going to have to take some work. So she started to get up, but Karkat (she decided that it couldnt be anyone else) kept holding her hand on his bulge. She yanked it away, starting to be disgusted with him. But then Karkat just growled and hugged her and started humping her again. part of her breifly wondered what it would be like to fill buckets with him in this state.. it was kind of like doing it with a more animal version of him. She shivered, not completely turned off to the idea, but decided not to do that because what the actual fuck that would be a such a bad idea right now. She dragged her way to the door and felt it for a handle. No luck unfortunately. She tried to push it and it wouldnt bunge.

What the heck? She carefully drawed her claws not wanting to hurt Karkat on accident, and slashed open the lock to the door. The door swang open, letting in light from the hallaway, and Karkat stopped humping her all of a sudden. Instead he whimpered and fracticly retreated back to the nasty but familiar darkness of his cell. Nepeta squinted and looked out into the hall, which was empty but she could see that it had cells like this one on both sides. She looked back into where Karkat was and saw that he was cowering naked on top of a pile of buckets in the corner. There were also empty bottles of faygo and half eaten pans of sopor slime pie. ANd in another corner.. Nepeta felt sick. The bottles and pans there were full.. but not with things you could eat. There wasnt a toilet in here, so.. She started to feel dizzy, the full force of the smell coming back to her. She steaded herself and shook her head to keep it clear. not even wanted to looked at hersself right now. She had to find Gamzee. Karkat was in pretty bad shape but it was safer for him here for the moment. He could wait.


End file.
